Aphasia
by Sharptooth
Summary: Hermione feels the overwhelming need to rescue Harry at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  She manages to summon Fawkes and gets to the cemetery.  She casts a spell that fowls up Peter's ritual, but it has horrible consequences. Rape scene in ch. 8.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Aphasia**

Hermione Granger fought to overcome her feelings of utter despair and panic. Her best friend in the world, the boy that she hoped fervently would someday see her the same way that she saw him, had just disappeared along with another student from the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She knew, deep within her, that Harry was a powerful wizard, and if anyone could come through something like this, it would be him; but she wished that she could somehow be there to help him through his latest predicament.

She spared a moment to glance at her other best friend, Ron Weasley. The boy was just sitting there, trying to figure out why everyone had stopped watching the maze. _No help there,_ she thought. She let her gaze track to the judges' stand where Dumbledore sat. He looked almost as clueless as Ron.

She clutched her hands in front of her chest, desperate for an idea, any idea. Harry, her Harry, needed her help… she knew it in no uncertain terms. How could she get to him? How could she get him the help she knew he so desperately needed?

As she stared blankly in the direction of the Headmaster, her daunted brain finally kicked in. Her eyes went wide as the first glimmerings of a plan started to dawn upon her. It might just work! Harry seemed to share a special affinity with Dumbledore's phoenix: Fawkes! She shared a special affinity with Harry!

_Fawkes!_ she thought with all her might…

Albus Dumbledore felt more than heard the startled trill from his familiar. He felt more than heard the emotional cry Fawkes gave as he disappeared with a flash of fire from the perch he had made for himself above the judges' stand.

He looked around wildly to see where his faithful friend had gotten to. It was with some small shock that he realized Fawkes had appeared next to young Hermione Granger and was sticking out his tail feathers to the fourth year student. A smile threatened to break through his frown as he watched her grab the proffered feathers only to disappear with the firebird.

*0*0*

Hermione flashed into a graveyard with Fawkes. It appeared that nobody had noticed their arrival, and she quickly took in the scene. Her Harry was lashed to a tombstone, and appeared to have just woken, given the glassy-eyed look he had. In front of him was Peter Pettigrew, who had just dumped something which looked suspiciously like a baby into a large pewter cauldron. Wormtail seemed to be in the middle of performing some sort of ritual. She could guess just what that entailed! Off to the side she could see the crumpled, boneless looking form of Cedric. What to do?

Peter was incanting something… "_of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will receive your master…_" He shakily pulled out a silver knife and cut off his own left hand with a shriek, letting it plop into the cauldron! Hermione could see where this was going, she had to do something!

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…_" Peter said shakily as he raised the knife over Harry.

Hermione acted quickly. With a flick of her wand she whispered, "_aphasia_." A pale blue light lashed out from her wand and struck Peter in the back.

"_Change feline smoke explode tart!_" Peter called out, confusion on his face. He stumbled backwards and toppled into the cauldron. It started to roil then with a loud crack it exploded, raining a shower of potion and bits of flesh all over the graveyard. Harry, being right in front of it, took the brunt of the blast head on. It knocked him straight through the headstone he was lashed to, and he cried out in obvious pain.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she leaped from her hiding spot and sprinted to him. He didn't look good at all. Boils were starting to form on his exposed skin, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. As she tried to figure where to start he gave a shuddering gasp and went limp. He wasn't breathing!

The muggle training her parents had insisted that she take during her last summer holiday kicked in and she started performing CPR on him, clearing his airway and then starting in on the chest compressions. When she had reached the desired number, she stopped and forced air into his lungs. As she did so, she felt like something more was forced from her and into him, and she almost swooned.

Regaining her wits, she continued with the CPR. There were no more feelings like she had experienced that first time, but although it seemed like forever, it didn't take her long to get him breathing on his own again. With a sigh of relief she sat back and looked at him. He really needed the care of a healer. "Fawkes," she whispered, "could you get us back to Hogwarts? And then, can you bring the Headmaster here so he can get a look at this?" She smiled as the red-plumed head nodded on the phoenix's long neck.

With a flash they were back at the Quidditch pitch in front of Albus Dumbledore. He took one look at the pair and instructed the firebird to bring them directly to the hospital wing.

Hermione maintained her grip on Harry, and with another flash of fire she found herself on one of Madam Pomfrey's beds in the hospital wing. It was only when she heard a muffled groan from Harry that she loosened her grip on him. She gently turned him over. He was starting to come back to consciousness, and he groaned again, trying desperately to get free.

"Harry, it's alright, I'm here now, and you're safe," she said softly to him as she held him with one arm and repositioned her other so that she could stroke his hair. It wasn't much, but it was something her mum always did when she was hurting, and she knew firsthand how soothing it could be.

He stilled in her arms and looked at her, really looked at her, and she felt as if he were looking at her for the very first time. She fought back a blush as she maintained eye contact with him. For some reason she just knew that he needed that contact more than anything right now.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I need you to move away from him so that I can examine him," came from behind her. Hermione immediately recognized Madam Pomfrey's voice.

She made to get up and follow the healer's orders when Harry tightened his grip on her arms. "NO!" he shouted. He buried his face in her shirt and sobbed. "No," he said again, softer now. "Please Hermione, don't leave me… please don't abandon me," he whimpered.

Hermione sent a pleading look to the healer. The matron's face softened and she nodded to the young witch. It was obvious that Harry had been through a very traumatic experience, and he had latched onto Hermione as his anchor. "I'll make due, Miss Granger," she said as she moved over to the other side of the bed.

She waved her wand over Harry's back and his tattered robes split open to reveal his skin. She stifled a gasp at what she saw. His back was criss-crossed with thin scars, almost as if he was whipped with something thin and razor-like. There were bits of what looked like Muggle concrete imbedded in his back. She flicked her wand and the bits pulled out, leaving the wounds to ooze. Harry let out a small cry of pain and shuddered as the process happened.

She looked at Hermione questioningly. "He was tied to a gravestone," the young witch explained. She went on to explain what she had witnessed, and what she had done in an attempt to help her best friend. By the time she was finished neither witch had dry eyes. "I'm afraid I made things worse," she whispered.

"Your actions undoubtedly saved Mr. Potter's life, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey reassured her. "I'm sure that when the headmaster gets here, he shall want to hear this as well. In the mean time, I need to examine Mr. Potter's front side. Perhaps you can shift him around and hold him from the back, so he doesn't panic?" she asked.

She gently moved Harry around so that he was in position for the exam. At first he was reluctant to move, but when she showed him that she wasn't leaving, and that she would still hold him, he complied with her wishes. Madam Pomfrey ran a lot of diagnostic spells over Harry, trying to determine the best method of treatment for his injuries.

The physical injuries didn't really concern her. They were relatively minor. He had an injured leg, and his back was cut up. He had boils from exposure to an exploding unidentified potion. He had rope burns on his arms, and it looked like a piece of a cauldron had impacted his cheek, possibly fracturing it. These things she could heal quickly.

What she didn't like was how his magical core was wildly fluctuating. Something had done some serious damage to the young wizard's magic, and she was puzzled as to how to proceed. It also, strangely, appeared that something had been ripped out through his scar. It was probably what had damaged his core, but she had no idea what it could have been.

She reran a couple of diagnostics and noticed something strange. She waved her wand over the general area of the two students to confirm. As she did so her eyebrows rose into her bangs.

"What's the matter, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as she noticed the older witch's expression.

"Mr. Potter's magical core has been severely damage, Miss Granger," the healer replied. "It is fluctuating almost beyond belief. I fear that there may be repercussions. It also seems that his core has reached out and found what might be the one thing that it can anchor to as it attempts to heal itself: you."

"Me?" Hermione eeped.

"You, Miss Granger," the nurse confirmed. "If Mr. Potter is to make it through the night intact, he is going to need you even more than ever." She gave the young witch her most commiserating smile. "He's hurt badly, yes, but he's alive. That means everything. His magical signature has always been one of the strongest I've ever seen. Let's face facts, he's needed it because he always ends up in these situations." She sighed as she saw the tears start to fall down Hermione's cheeks.

"He needs you, Hermione. He has always been able to rely upon your support since he came here. Yes, you had a hand in his predicament right now, but you're also here, and that should help turn the tide in his favor. Now don't fret my dear, he will be alright eventually. Even this shan't be his downfall." She reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair from Hermione's eyes, tucking it behind the girl's ear.

"That's not to say that there shan't be any repercussions. He has been through a very traumatic event, and whatever comes of this may be very trying for him. I feel though, that I can rest assured that you shall be there for him through this. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, thank you," Hermione responded. She tugged Harry down so that they could both lie on their sides, and she snuggled up behind him and held him close. As the nurse left them to go and fill out her report, Harry shuddered violently and moaned pitifully.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered to him. She clutched him tightly and sobbed gently on his shoulder. "Please forgive me for hurting you."

Harry took a moment to steady his breathing. "I'll always forgive you, Hermione," he replied softly. "You're everything I need. You're the one that has stood by me all year. You're the only one who's always been there for me. Thank you." He shuddered again and scrambled to get free from her grasp.

She looked at him, feeling a little hurt by his sudden movement even as she felt warmed by his words. "Gonna be sick," he murmured as he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"_Accio bedpan,_" Hermione whispered as she quickly pulled her wand to summon the container for Harry. The bedpan flew over and landed in front of Harry who promptly vomited the meager contents of his stomach into it. Hermione held onto him until he finished and helped him back into a comfortable position. She quickly cleaned him and used a quick breath freshening charm on him so that he wouldn't feel self-conscious about breathing on her.

She snuggled up next to him and put her arms around him, trying to make him feel protected and safe. "It's going to be alright, Harry," she murmured to him. She stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She noted that he could probably do with a warm shower, but she wasn't about to let him go right now. After what he'd been through she wasn't going to let him be alone. "You just relax, Harry. If you want to sleep you just go right ahead, I'll stay with you. Madam Pomfrey gave me permission."

With a sigh he laid back and let himself relax into her embrace. It was probably the first time that it had ever happened, but Hermione wasn't complaining. He was alive, and he was here with her. Whatever the night might bring, she would be there for him.

"I wish I could be strong like you," Harry whispered as he started to doze off. Hermione snorted at the thought before she pulled him even closer…

*0*0*

Hermione rolled over and groggily came awake. She was in bed in the hospital wing, but the boy who should have been there next to her was missing. She sat up quickly and her head spun momentarily. She shook it to clear it and waited for it to do so. As she did so she took stock of the situation. The pillow next to her was warm to the touch and the covers were turned back. A quick glance over the edge of the bed confirmed that Harry's baggy clothing was still on the floor next to the bed. There was also a faint light coming from under the door to the loo. Harry must have had to use the facilities.

She was going to lay back down when she came instantly awake as a very high-pitched scream came from the direction of the loo. She had grabbed her wand and was out of bed in an instant. As she ran to the door she spotted Madam Pomfrey running out of her office.

She opened the door and burst into the loo. She cast around for Harry, but he wasn't there. Where was he? As he quickly pondered this she caught movement and a flash of black hair behind the toilet. Thank Merlin! She ran to help and came up short! There was a teenaged girl curled up there, naked except for an oversized pair of gray boxers. She was trying unsuccessfully to cover herself. She had unruly black hair in what appeared to be some sort of pixie cut. She was petite, somewhere around Hermione's own size. She was small busted and athletic looking, but on the pretty side.

One thing was for sure, Hermione had never seen this witch in her life. She opened her mouth to say something and realized that the girl was holding a holly wand in her right hand. That was Harry's wand, she'd recognize it anywhere! She pointed her wand at the girl. How dare she steal his wand?

She realized that the girl was softly sobbing to herself. Hermione's expression softened. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Her – Hermione?" the girl asked, her voice a soft, sultry soprano. As she looked up and vibrant green eyes met chocolate brown ones, her bangs parted and Hermione gasped. The girl had a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of her forehead.

It was at this point that Madam Pomfrey came rushing in. She took everything in that was going on in the loo and quickly conjured a robe. "Let's get your friend covered up, Miss Granger," she said softly to the young witch. They both gently helped the girl to stand and slipped the robe over her, giving her some sense of modesty.

"What's going on, Hermione?" she asked.

"Is it really you, Harry?" Hermione responded. The girl nodded shakily.

"How?" they both said in unison. Eyes turned to the nurse for insight.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey answered. "What I do know is that we have to get Harry back in bed, and I need to get the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall down here right away."

As she went to rush out of the infirmary after getting them back in bed she heard a soft feminine voice ask the question she desperately wished she could answer: "What's happening to me?"

Hermione held onto her best friend as he (she?) shuddered in her grasp. She didn't understand what was happening, but she once more made a silent vow to be there for him (her?) no matter what happened.

"I don't feel good, Hermione," her best friend whispered to her before going limp in her arms. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she couldn't get a response…

*0*0*

It was at breakfast the next morning that a grim looking Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his podium. "Attention!" he yelled out. "It is my sad duty to tell you that…" His voice broke and he turned briefly to Professor McGonagall. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he almost crumbled as he noticed a single tear running down her cheek.

"It is my sad duty to tell you that during the night Harry Potter succumbed to injuries suffered while dueling Voldemort. He passed away shortly after midnight while being held by his best friend, Hermione Granger…

**Author's Note: **So there's chapter 1. Should be a short fic, I'm thinking no more than 30-40K. Hopefully I will be able to keep this fic Hermione-centric. While Harry endures a lot, it is about Hermione's growth through helping her best friend. I hope you enjoy it. It was stuck in my head and I had to get it on the electronic paper so to speak.

Sharptooth


	2. Meeting the Parents

********Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling****

**Chapter Two: Meet the Parents**

"_It is my sad duty to tell you that during the night Harry Potter succumbed to injuries suffered while dueling Voldemort. He passed away shortly after midnight while being held by his best friend, Hermione Granger…_

"For those of you who might be thinking that you can get information out of Miss Granger, please put such thoughts out of your mind. Not only is it quite rude, but she has left the school to return home so that she can have her parents' support in her time of grief." Dumbledore gave each table a glare, stopping briefly on both Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.

As the shock started to wear off quiet crying could be heard coming from many parts of the Great Hall. Dumbledore silently paid witness to the sight of numerous witches breaking down at the thought that both of the Hogwart's Champions had lost their lives in the end.

Ginny Weasley, especially, had collapsed into a heap next to the Gryffindor table. She had just been getting up when he had made the announcement. He wished that he could have spared her this, as he knew how she felt about Harry, but it couldn't be helped. He spared a sad smile as her three older brothers rushed to her side. She would have the support that she needed in this trying time.

The Headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall. "I have business that must be attended immediately at Gringott's concerning Mr. Potter's estate. I fear that if I don't take action quickly the Minister will try to confiscate the Potter vault." He quickly left the room, trying to ignore the fact depression that was starting to overwhelm the students.

*0*0*

With a flash of orange colored fire three travelers appeared in a small back garden somewhere in Kent. Hermione looked around to spot her mother who was holding a small garden shovel in a defensive posture with one hand, while clutching her chest over her heart with the other.

"Mum!" she cried as she sprinted to the older woman. Though she could barely see her mother through the tears that were welling in her eyes, she unerringly found her way into her warm embrace. She broke into great gulping sobs as her mother's arms encircled her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked her daughter as the young witch shuddered in her arms. Her daughter's teenaged body shook with each wracking sob. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair in an attempt to calm the teen down. "Please tell me what's happened."

"Oh Mum, it was awful. I don't know where to start!" Hermione cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Well, why don't you introduce me to the people that you brought with you while we go into the kitchen and I make some tea for everyone, alright?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, looking for all the world like a seven-year-old girl who had fallen and skinned her knee. "Alright Mum," she whispered. As her mother turned to go in Hermione let go of her and reached out to take the hand of the teen girl who had been waiting with the elderly wizard (to judge by his robes) for her to finish her greetings.

Jane Granger looked carefully as she noticed Hermione taking the girl's hand, but it truly did seem rather innocent. Truth be told the teen girl looked both lost and terrified at the same time. Jane's heart went out to the poor girl. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else altogether, but also like she had no clue as to where to go.

They entered through a door into a pleasant feeling kitchen. Jane made her way over to the stove to put on a kettle as everyone else took seats at the small table. Hermione helped the young girl into a chair and took the one next to her. The girl seemed to calm somewhat when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Mum, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster." After she said this Hermione looked like she was gathering her courage to tell her something. "And this," she lifted her hand and indicated the young woman next to her, " is Harry."

Jane Granger did a double take. She stuck a finger in her ear to clear it out. She looked at the young woman next to Hermione. She was about Hermione's size and Jane would put her as slightly younger than her daughter. She had a lithe, definitely feminine figure that looked athletic, and yet pixyish. She had a cute but messy haircut and the most striking green eyes. She tried to remember Hermione's description of Harry (there could only be one person that Hermione called just Harry), but she couldn't remember anything about Harry being a girl. As she recalled Harry did have striking green eyes, but it seemed that Hermione was very taken with a young _lad_ named Harry.

"Excuse me dear, but did you just say this young lady is Harry?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Mum, this is Harry," Hermione replied just as softly. She looked at Harry with such a soft, doe-like expression that Jane swallowed heavily. This was bound to be a whale of a story.

"Should I get your father?" she asked. When Hermione nodded, she turned to go. "Would you watch the tea, Kitten?"

"Of course, Mum," Hermione murmured. She took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry squeezed back, but Hermione could feel the trembling that her friend was enduring.

A few minutes later Hermione's mother returned from waking her husband from the nap that he was taking. She walked in with her husband in tow, the latter rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

"Could someone please inform us of just what is going on?" Robert Granger asked.

Hermione gulped and drew a deep breath, trying desperately to figure out where to start. She was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist. "Perhaps, Miss Granger, it would help if I told the tale, at least to start?"

Hermione looked at her Headmaster, relief and gratitude written all over her face. "Thank you, Professor," she said in a low voice.

"Now then," Dumbledore started, "as you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts. To begin with I must ask a small question. How much of Harry's story has your daughter told you?"

"Well, we know that his parents were killed by some sort of evil wizarding terrorist," Jane replied.

"That is true," Dumbledore responded. "As I am sure you are aware, Harry has become best friends with your daughter. She has stood by him through all the trials and tribulations that young Harry has endured since they met four years ago. Now it is generally believed that the wizard who killed Harry's parents all those years ago was killed when his curse rebounded from Harry and struck him instead. Sadly, that was not the case. Voldemort, the wizard that attacked the Potters, did indeed lose his bodily form, but managed to survive as little more than a wraith. We know this through much conjecture, study, and as I shall eventually get to, numerous eye witness accounts.

"During Harry's first year, he faced his parents' killer twice, as Voldemort possessed another wizard's body. Then in his second year, a magical artifact, containing a piece of the wizard's soul used a magical beast known as a basilisk to attack numerous students, including Hermione. Harry defeated this piece of his tormentor as well.

"This last year, the school played host to an event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Hermione wrote to us in the fall about that," Robert interjected.

"Yes, and as host we had students from two other schools join us at Hogwarts. I had hoped for a year free from adventure for Harry, as all attention was focused on the tournament. Unfortunately, Voldemort had other plans."

"Now wait a moment," Robert interrupted. "Hermione has told up repeatedly that you are considered to be the most powerful wizard alive. Just how is it that you've allowed all this to go on right under your nose?" He glared at the Headmaster and was somewhat pleased to note that the old man had the decency to appear embarrassed.

"Yes, Dr. Granger, I am indeed a very powerful wizard, but Voldemort is at least as powerful as I am, and is steeped in the dark arts. Even as a young student he excelled at masking himself and his talents from others. I assure you he is easily the most accomplished wizard in the world at this, making detecting him very problematic."

Robert Granger considered this for a moment. He gazed at the young witch next to his daughter. She was trembling violently and he could see that Hermione was desperately trying to calm her down. He nodded his acceptance of Dumbledore's explanation.

"Now due to its dangerous nature this tournament was set up with an age restriction so that only of-age witches and wizards would be allowed to compete. Unfortunately Voldemort had a follower secreted into the castle who entered Harry as the only entrant from a fictitious school, thus causing his selection as a Champion. Harry was therefore unfortunately forced by inferred magical contract to compete against much older competitors in three tasks that proved daunting and dangerous to even those older competitors. He was at a serious disadvantage. Sometimes magic can be very unforgiving. While it is a great tool for wizards and witches, it is very literal. This can cause magical blind spots which the astute can then manipulate."

Dumbledore paused as Jane poured him a cup of tea. "Thank you, dear lady," he said to her softly, his eyes twinkling. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Harry's participation in the tournament. Armed only with their wands, the Champions had to retrieve a golden egg from a live dragon in the first task. Might I say that Harry was particularly brilliant in summoning his broom and out-flying the dragon.

"In the second task he had to figure out a way to survive underwater and locate a hostage that had been placed at the bottom of the Black Lake nearby to Hogwarts. There was a time limit to this task, but Harry would not allow any hostage to be left behind and rescued two hostages rather than one. By this point in the competition he ended up tied for first place.

"The third and final task was to be a maze, in which the Tri-Wizard Cup was placed at the center. There were various pitfalls placed in the maze for the Champions to encounter. The winner would be the first Champion to touch the Cup. The cup was a portkey, a type of magical transportation designed to return the Champion to the winner's circle, thus signifying the end of the competition.

"And here especially, is where the complications from Voldemort's manipulations began to get very serious indeed. Harry and the other Hogwart's Champion, Cedric Diggory, had agreed to take the Cup simultaneously, thus ensuring a Hogwarts victory and giving both participants a tie for the win. Unfortunately for the pair, Voldemort's follower at Hogwarts had changed the destination of the portkey.

"Harry and Cedric were transported to a cemetery in the village of Little Hangleton. There they encountered Voldemort in homunculus form…"

"Excuse me, but what was that term?" Jane asked.

"A miniature human form," Hermione explained as she softly rubbed the girl's back.

"Oh," Jane responded. "Please go on."

"In the ensuing melee, and I must note that by this point both Harry and Cedric were already rather seriously injured, Cedric was killed and Harry was overpowered. Harry was then lashed to a tombstone, and forced to be an unwilling participant in a ritual designed to return Voldemort to a corporeal body.

"Hermione, somehow, sensed that Harry was in trouble. It seems that the two of them appear to share a special bond somehow. They almost act like twins, in the way that twins can complete each other's sentences and always seem to know what the other is thinking.

"Thus, Hermione acted and convinced my familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes, to transport her to Harry. Before I even realized what had happened, they were gone. Please note that from here, I am sharing what I learned when I used a magical technique to allow Hermione to share her memories of how events unfolded. Hermione and Fawkes appeared in the graveyard, out of the sight of both Voldemort and one of his loyal followers.

"Hermione cast a spell on another of Voldemort's follower, a rather weak wizard named Peter Pettigrew, which caused him to have a bout of aphasia." He paused for a moment to make sure the Grangers understood him. Then he remembered that they were both in the medical profession and would most like know that condition.

"Due to this he bungled the ritual and caused a cauldron that was there to explode. This appears to have vaporized the miniaturized body that Voldemort was using, and also to have caused grievous harm to Pettigrew as well. It should be noted at this time that Pettigrew was the wizard who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort in the first place. Thus, in this way Hermione unwittingly gave Harry a measure of revenge upon his parents' betrayer." Dumbledore took a moment to place a hand on the dark-haired young witch's shoulder.

"Unfortunately the potion that was in the cauldron was splattered all over Harry while the explosion itself propelled him through the very tombstone that he was lashed to. It appeared that Harry had stopped breathing and your daughter then used some Muggle technique to return life to his body. Quite frankly this amazes me, as in the Wizarding world there are no techniques to revive someone once they have entered into death. I truly believe, after viewing your daughter's memories, that Harry died yesterday.

Jane Granger's breath hitched at the thought. She knew just how much Harry Potter meant to her daughter. It must have been a harrowing experience for her to go through, not to mention how poor Harry must have suffered.

"All of Harry's injuries, combined with his brush with death, damaged his magical core. Upon his return to Hogwarts, which was accomplished by your daughter, his core threatened to rupture, which would have killed him just as assuredly as the explosion he endured." Dumbledore let out a rather long sigh at this thought.

"According to our school healer, Harry's magical core reached out to find something to anchor to and found just that something: your daughter's core. It latched on in order to heal itself. Thus, last night, your daughter needed to be where she has been for the last four years, at Harry's side; this time in the hospital wing.

"She stayed there with him until the both of them fell asleep due to the exhaustion from their experiences. Sometime during the night Harry got up to go to the loo, and discovered that he had undergone a rather radical change while he was asleep." He paused and looked pointedly at the young witch that Hermione was comforting.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Robert asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, our healer, and I have theorized that the potion that was in the cauldron when it exploded, combined with the magical phrasing that Pettigrew used while under the spell your daughter cast, somehow triggered a latent talent that Harry seems to possess."

With a sigh and a wave of his hand Robert Granger motioned for the Headmaster to get on with it.

"It appears that Harry might be what is referred to as a metamorphmagus. In other words he can alter his appearance through his will. Something in the combination of the potion, the spell and his subconscious caused Harry to undergo a transformation into the young girl you see before you."

Robert gasped. This young girl in front of him was Harry Potter? The boy that his Hermione carried such a torch for? How the Hell was this even possible? He was about to exclaim just that when he noticed the girl's reaction to his startled gasp. She shook violently as tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped a couple of times and looked like she was either going to be sick or faint dead away. He stopped himself just before he blurted out something he was sure he would live to regret for a very long time. He looked to his wife, wondering just how she could leave this little fact out of her blurted explanation when she woke him in their bedroom.

If nothing else, the expression on his daughter's face told him that she was not about to put up with any negative things said concerning her best friend. "So if he can alter his form, why can't he change back?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Frankly, we just don't know," Dumbledore replied. "It might be something from the potion, possibly due to his damaged magical core, or it could be something in Harry's subconscious that is blocking his ability to restore himself. This could be short-lived, or it could be permanent. We just don't have enough information yet to know." He took a moment to consider how to proceed.

"At this point, Harry is in a _**very**_ vulnerable position. He is trapped in a body that he isn't used to, and his magical core is very unstable. His use of magic will be severely limited. If his enemies were to discover him in this state they would undoubtedly deal out swift vengeance against him. Therefore, at this point, Hogwarts, his most likely location, is unsafe for him."

"So since you're here, I assume you have something in mind that involves Hermione, and possibly us?" Robert asked. His wife and daughter might be geniuses, but he wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination.

"You are correct, Dr. Granger," Dumbledore answered. "In an attempt to throw off Voldemort and his follower, also known as Death Eaters, we have faked Harry's death and Hermione suggested bringing him here to stay with her while she spends time with her parents 'grieving' the death of her best friend."

Jane and Robert looked at their daughter, concern and yet pride showing on their faces. "If we can help, we'll do anything we can. We have wanted to be more of a part of our daughter's life now that she's a witch, and this will give us our opportunity," Jane told the professor.

"Thank you both," the Headmaster said, the first smile of the day on his face. "Hermione has always been a joy to have at Hogwarts, and I have always believed that it was due to your role in her upbringing that has molded her into the young woman she is today. You have proven that to me this morning." He stood up.

"For the time being, the two of them should stay here. Since we have told the world that Harry is dead, the three of us have taken the time to provide Harry with a false identity. Hermione thought that it would be a good idea if Harry pretended to be a young witch as well as her cousin, and go by the name of Jamie Harriet Evans. This would be easy for him to remember, as his father's name was James, and his mother's maiden name was Evans. Also, with the middle name Harriet, if Hermione slipped up and called him Harry, we could say that it was the girl's nickname: Hari…"

"Brilliant," Robert acknowledged with a nod.

"Now, there are two other things before I leave," Dumbledore stated. "First, I need to erect wards around your home, just as a precaution. Secondly, I must caution you that Harry's magical core is still unstable, and because it has attached itself to Hermione's, they must share close physical contact for Harry's sake until our healer has determined that it is safe for them to be separated."

He looked at the pair of teens and then back at the parents. "Please understand… normally I would never advocate that two teenaged students share a bed, but in this case…"

Robert Granger looked rather green at the thought. After all, this girl in front of him was actually a boy, and not just any boy, but the one that his little girl loved dearly. He looked back at Dumbledore, not daring to say the question in his mind.

"I can, of course, place a spell in the wards that will be tied to Harry, which will alert us if he undergoes any physical transformations. This should hopefully reassure you if Harry returns to his natural state you will be immediately informed." He walked slowly to the door. "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I have erect the wards and then tie up Harry's accounts in enough – what's the Muggle term – ah yes – red tape that the Ministry cannot touch his money for many years to come." With that he went out in the garden and begun casting spells before he spun in place and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

**Author's Note: **This fic just seems to be coming to me quickly, so I'll continue working on it as long as it lasts. I am continuing to work on other fics that I have in work as well, and hopefully I can just keep on going until I've finished everything.

Sharptooth


	3. The Perils of Being a Girl

**********Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling******

**Chapter Three: The Perils of Being a Girl**

Hermione sighed softly to herself as she led her best friend up the stairs towards her room. She had never had a friend over for any sort of stay before, so she was feeling somewhat unsure of just how to proceed. This wasn't something that could be learned from a book, and that thought frankly scared her.

Her best friend. What had happened to him scared her; it scared her half to death. When she added in that she felt very much responsible for the predicament that Harry found himself in she wondered how she was going to be able to function around him, or her, or – whatever.

It seemed almost impossible to believe that Harry was now a girl! She hoped fervently that it was only temporary. She loved Harry, more than she'd ever even admitted to herself, and the thought of losing out on a chance to have him as a boyfriend, and possibly much much more worried her on a level that she had only just begun to realize was there.

As she was musing about these thoughts, she led Harry down the hall and into her room. She wasn't sure how he – she supposed that she needed to start thinking of him as a she now – would like the room. She liked her room, but how would Harry, or Jamie like it? Would she find it to her tastes? It was a rather feminine room, if in a bookwormy, nerdy sort of way.

"Well, Jamie, here it is, the place where you'll be staying for a while," Hermione said softly, trying out the new identity that Dumbledore had spent most of the morning crafting. She looked at her companion, and noticed that she was looking not at her, but at the floor, and she seemed to be struggling with something.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she reached out and used her fingertips to lift the girl's chin up so that she could see her eyes. _The__ eyes__ are__ the __same_, she thought. What scared her were the pools of tears that were forming in those eyes. She had never, ever witnessed Harry crying before. That she would cry now shook up Hermione as nothing else could.

"Ha… er… Jamie?" she whispered. She pulled her hand back hastily as her best friend let out a low growl and jerked her head away.

"I hate that name," Jamie spat out. "Never asked me what I thought of it, did he?" she asked, though Hermione quickly realized that it was a rhetorical question. Jamie clenched her jaw shut, but not before a soft sob wrenched its way out of her. "Why do I always feel like I have to cry?"

Hermione reached out and grabbed her hand. She held it firmly when Jamie tried to pull it away. "No, Harry," she said in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "I can see that it bothers you, but we need to try and get used to using the name, so that in public you can fool the people that are trying to find you. I – I don't want to lose you, and if we're found out, and something happens to you…" She trailed off, trying to shut out the images that were floating in her head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered. She let out a low moan and arched her back in an effort to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione replied. She looked critically at her friend. She could see not only emotional pain etched on her face, but there was the hint of physical discomfort there as well. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Back hurts," she grunted. "I'm not used to this body. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Hermione led her friend to the bed and she hopped up on it while Harry sat down a little more gingerly than Hermione would have liked to see. "You look exhausted," she told her. "Why don't you have a lie down?"

Harry nodded her head and laid back with her head on a pillow. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

Harry put her arms out to the side and bent her elbows until her fingertips were positioned next to her breasts. "Deal with these?" she asked. "I feel like I'm carrying around a couple of cricket balls."

Hermione considered carefully how to reply to that for a couple of seconds. She looked at Harry. Her best friend was still dressed in the ratty second-hand clothes that she had worn when she was a boy. "I'm going to ask you a question, and please don't get mad at me, or go all defensive when I do, alright?" she asked.

"Alright," Harry sighed.

"Have you ever had anything but your cousin's oversized hand-me-downs to wear?" Hermione asked.

Harry's chin quivered as she tried vainly to stop the tears from flowing. "Have you ever seen me in anything else?" she spat out. "I'm sorry, what's wrong with me?" she cried.

"Harry, you're in a new body, and that body isn't filled with all kinds of hormones that you're not used to. You're experiencing what it's like to be a hormonal teenage girl, instead of a boy. We cry because of the way our body reacts to stress. You can't help it right now, so don't let it bother you so much. As you get used to what your body is doing to you it will calm down, I promise, alright?"

Harry sniffed, then nodded her head. "I've never had anything new, Hermione. I've only ever had what no longer fit Dudley. I used to watch from my cupboard whenever Dudley would get something new on his birthday or for Christmas…"

"Your what?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, shrinking back slightly from her vehemence.

"Your cupboard?" Hermione questioned. "What do you mean, your cupboard?"

"That's where I stayed and slept until I got my first Hogwarts letter," Harry murmured.

"THEY KEPT YOU IN A CUPBOARD?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes," Harry replied so softly that Hermione had to strain to hear her.

Hermione was reaching for her wand and scrambling for the edge of the bed when Harry grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, it doesn't matter anymore – I'm here now," she said firmly.

"But what if you have to go back?" Hermione whined piteously.

"I'm never going back, Hermione. Can you imagine what they'd do to me if they saw me like this? Aunt Petunia would probably hold me down while Dudley and Vernon had a go at me." She shook at the thought, a look of pure disgust and hatred on her face. "No, I'll not return there, ever."

They stayed there on the bed like that for a few minutes while neither knew quite what to say to the other. Finally Hermione huffed and looked at her best friend. "We need for you to feel good about yourself, Harry. Even if you are stuck in this body for a while, you need to accept yourself, and that's never going to happen while you're stuck in those rags."

"But they're all I've got," Harry whined.

"I know that, but that can change," Hermione said in that voice that she used when she would brook no challenge to her authority. "One thing about being a girl, Harry, is that you can pamper yourself when it comes to clothes. We're just about the same size, and for now you can wear some of mine. Some of the clothes that I wear when I'm home anyway. And, we need to get you into a bra."

Harry paled at the thought. He hadn't really considered anything beyond the fact that he was stuck in a strange body that he didn't really understand. A bra… If he were to wear a bra then he would have to accept the idea that he wasn't a boy anymore. Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks at the thought.

Hermione dragged her best friend over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a rather plain bra and looked at it. She stood next to Harry and quickly compared their profiles. Confident that it would probably work for the time being, she looked again up to Harry's face.

"Get out of those rags so that we can get you into something that makes you feel better," Hermione said as she flashed her best smile at Harry. The smile evaporated as she watched the color drain from Harry's face. She hated to see such an expression on such a pretty face. Harry really did make a beautiful girl…

"Whatever's the matter?" she asked.

"Get undressed?" Harry managed to squeak. "In front of you?"

"Well, of course," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "How else are we going to get you into something better?" She had a puzzled look on her face. Why wouldn't Harry want to get into better clothes?

"But…" Harry stammered. "I'll be naked."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Hermione muttered. "It's just skin, Harry," she admonished. "When you were a guy you never had a problem with your roommates when you had to shower did you?"

"But that's just us blokes," Harry cried.

"But you're not a bloke anymore, Harry," Hermione responded. "Like it or not, right now you're a girl, just like me. So, in a way, it's the same thing. Just us girls. If you stay a girl you have to get used to it. We can't be bothered with waiting for everyone to clear out before we get dressed." She placed her fists on her hips as she glared at Harry for a moment.

As Harry continued to quail she huffed. "Look, if it will help, then I'll strip down too…" She walked over and shut the door to her room and then returned to Harry's side. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her jumper. She quickly pulled it over her head. Harry let out a strangled cry and quickly averted her eyes.

Hermione reached over and gently guided Harry's head back so that she was looking at her. "Harry, just like you need to get used to the name Jamie, and we'll talk more about that tomorrow, you also need to get comfortable with the idea of skin being skin amongst girls. Now look at me." Harry did, her eyes going wide as she took in Hermione standing there in her jeans and a bra. It was obvious that Harry had never seen a girl in such a state of undress before.

"Now, I'll have to teach you how to put on a bra," Hermione said trying to distract Harry from her predicament. She handed the girl the bra that she had left on the dresser. Harry looked at it as if it was a completely incomprehensible piece of alien technology. While Harry was trying to figure out which way was up with the fool thing Hermione took the opportunity to strip out of her jeans. When Harry looked back at her she gulped. She started to tremble as Hermione reached around behind herself and unhooked her bra.

Harry tried to keep from passing out from sheer panic as Hermione shrugged her shoulders and let her straps fall down her arms. She gently removed the bra and stood in front of her in just her panties.

"Harry, it's alright," Hermione said in a demure voice. "You can look. I know I'm not as pretty as you or Ginny, but…"

"You're a goddess," Harry whispered.

Hermione blushed. She blushed all the way down her torso. "Thank you, Harry. Now, let's get you out of those clothes." She gently helped a rather unresponsive Harry out of her clothing. When they were both down to the same state of undress, and she noticed that Harry was blushing even more than she had, she stopped.

"Let me see you, Harry. After all, it's only fair. You've seen mine," she teased her. She hoped the distraction helped. As Harry tentatively lowered her arms, Hermione outright stared. If Harry thought that she was a goddess, just wait until she saw herself in a mirror. "Merlin, Harry, you're really beautiful."

"Thanks," Harry squeaked.

Now, about that bra," Hermione said. She bent over and picked up her own bra. As she did so a familiar scent hit her nostrils. As she knew it wasn't her, she realized that it had to be Harry. It was the definite scent of female arousal. _Harry was turned on? But she was a girl now. Why would she be aroused right now?_ She wasn't sure but she needed to press on. They would have to deal with the consequences later.

When she straightened up the look on Harry's face was so precious that she couldn't help herself. She leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "If you ever change back, maybe you can do more than look." Harry looked like she wanted to bolt, and Hermione instantly felt guilty that she had taken advantage of her vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have teased you."

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry replied, trying to keep what little composure she still had.

"Now," Hermione said as she positioned herself to teach Harry how to put on a bra, "you need to take your bra like this and put it around yourself backwards." She demonstrated for him and waited for him to imitate her. Harry fumbled with it for a couple of moments before she got it around her back. "Now, you can hook it in front of you so that you can see what you're doing. Now you're a little smaller than me around, so you want to hook it at its tightest setting, like this," and she demonstrated once again.

When Harry had finished with that step she continued. "Now, you slide it around until the cups are in front of you and you then position it so that your breasts are in them. Then you put your arms through the straps and position them on your shoulders to give you support." Once Harry had completed that, Hermione realized that she still didn't have enough support.

"Let me adjust the straps for you, Harry," she said as she moved around behind her. As she made the adjustments she took a moment to run her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry leaned back into the touch. Hermione quickly pulled her fingers out and Harry let out a little mew of disappointment.

Hermione felt a twinge of something she didn't understand, deep within her abdomen. To cover up her confusion she stepped around Harry and looked at her critically. "How does that feel?" she asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Better," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad. I just want you to feel good, Harry," she told him.

Harry looked really uncertain, but Hermione could see her steeling up her courage to press on. "What's going to happen, Hermione?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" she replied.

"With me? With us?" she asked. "What if my core never recovers and I'm a squib? What if I can't change back?" She was crying again. "I meant what I said yesterday – you're my everything…"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said with a sigh. "Even if you lose your magic, which I don't believe for a moment will happen, I'll still be there with you. As for the other, I'll make this promise to you. If you're able to return to being a bloke again, ask me to be your girlfriend. I promise you I'll say yes." She smiled hopefully at her.

"And if I don't?" Harry asked.

"In that case I don't know," Hermione admitted with a frown. "I – I'm not a lesbian, Harry. The only thing I can tell you is that I'll never leave you, even if you don't turn back, I'll be there with you, and I'll still be your best friend forever."

Harry nodded her head slowly, the hurt evident in her expression. Hermione didn't know what to say to make that hurt go away.

"You don't have to say anymore," Harry said to her. "I understand. It hurts, but I understand." She sniffed back the threat of yet another crying jag.

Hermione pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It will be alright, Harry," she whispered into her ear. "You'll see, I promise."

"Of course it will," Harry returned, though Hermione thought that she sounded like she was trying to make herself believe it more than she was really agreeing with her.

She held the hug for maybe longer than was absolutely necessary, and then stepped back. "Now, let's get you into a pair of panties that actually fit you instead of those horrid boxers, and then into an outfit you can be proud to wear," she told him. She let out a soft giggle as she once again watched the color drain from Harry's pretty features…

**Author's Note: **This was actually a very tough chapter for me, a bloke, to wright. I had to put myself into Harry's place, and then write it from Hermione's POV. I hope that I did okay.

I haven't done this for a while, so my recommendation for the chapter is "_A Hogwarts Christmas Story_" by Bobmin356. There isn't really a pairing for the story, but it left me in tears, I was laughing so hard. You'll love how Harry handles Snape in this one, and Flitwick is the hero of the tale. Enjoy. I sure did.


	4. Better off Dead

************Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling********

**Chapter Four: Better off Dead**

For what seemed the thousandth time that morning Hermione let out a sigh of the long-suffering. She knew that this was hard on Harry, she really did, but did her best friend really have to make it so hard on her?

"Stop fidgeting," Hermione scolded. Harry once again brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes and tried to hold still.

"It just feels weird," she murmured as Hermione went back to her task.

"I know it does, but I've got to practice getting this makeup right to cover your scar before we have to go to the funeral, and it doesn't make it any easier with you squirming like that."

"Why can't we just have Dumbledore put a glamour on it?" Harry asked again. This made at least fourteen times that Hermione could remember.

She sighed again. "Because, Harry dear, some wizards and witches can see that a glamour has been placed and it would draw attention to your forehead. We don't want that, now do we?" she asked in that voice that she usually reserved just for Ron. Harry cringed. "Stay still!" Hermione scolded him, slapping his hands.

Harry recoiled as if a snake had struck at him. She looked at Hermione as if she had betrayed a sacred trust. "It's good enough," she spat out as she got up and made her way to the side of the bed. She slipped on a pair of low heels, and got up unsteadily. "Never get used to these bloody things," she said in a low voice.

Hermione watched her best friend struggle with her shoes. As she looked up Hermione saw that she was struggling to hold back the tears that were always a moment from overwhelming her defenses. "I just wish you'd try a little harder to act like a girl, Harry," she said in a soft tone.

"Act. Like. A. Girl…" Harry stood suddenly and sprinted from the room. Hermione could hear the sob escape before she got around the corner. If only she could make Harry see that it was difficult for her to get through this too. She didn't like that her best friend was stuck being a girl. She wanted her old Harry back. She wanted the boy that she had fallen in love with. She wanted the boy that had admitted that he loved her.

"What did you do this time?" Jane Granger asked from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything, Mum," Hermione replied as she looked at her mother.

"Uh huh," her Mum said as she looked at her daughter. "And that would be why Harry just went running out the door to the back garden in tears?" She slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Hermione, that your father and I failed you so badly."

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"No, I don't suppose you do," Jane Granger murmured. She crossed the intervening space and sat next to her daughter. "Now, what did you say to Harry?"

"I told her that I wished she could try harder to act like a girl," Hermione replied in a huff.

"And I'm betting that Harry didn't take that very well," Jane commented.

"I should say not," Hermione replied. "It was almost as if she resented it."

"I bet that Harry did resent it," Jane responded. "Hermione, you do know that Harry's in love with you, right?"

"But Mum, I told Harry that if she changed back I would be happy to be his girlfriend," Hermione whined.

Jane Granger sat there and just gaped at her daughter. She tried to speak, but she just couldn't get the words out. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and then she just stood up and glared at her daughter for a moment. She took a moment to mentally count to ten.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Harry?" she asked.

"If I did, do you think we'd be having this conversation?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Lighten your tone with me, young lady," her mother said in a stern voice. "For your information, you've done to Harry what everyone else in his life has done. You've painted a picture of Harry with every letter you've ever sent home to your father and I. It's the picture of a young man who has never had any affection that wasn't purchased through his emotional bloodletting. He's never known anything else, except for what you've shown him. He's admitted that to your father."

Hermione looked at her mother, a horrified expression on her face. Her chin quivered slightly as she fought with her base emotions.

"And now," her mother continued, "you've gone and done what everyone else has done. You've put a condition – a price on your affections. And what price did you put on those affections? You put a price that he doesn't know if he can even come close to paying. In order to win your love, he must change back to a boy. He doesn't even know if he'll ever be able to do magic again, let alone change back. How could you be so heartless?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Hermione wailed. "I just don't know if I can – I mean I don't know how – I like boys!" she shrieked.

"And Harry's a boy – who just happens to be stuck in a girl's body. Lord knows that I never thought I would be saying this, though truthfully your father and I did wonder for a while; but if Harry was still a boy and he wanted to be with you, would you give yourself to him?" Jane Granger looked thoughtfully at her daughter. When her daughter paused she scolded her. "Hermione Granger, please tell me the truth!"

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"Love is patient, love is kind _and_ is not jealous; love does not brag _and_ is not arrogant, does not _act_ unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong _suffered_, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; _bears_ all things, _believes_ all things, _hopes_ all things, _endures_ all things." Jane quoted.

"Hermione, your father and I raised you better than you're acting right now. You love Harry, and he loves you. Your father and I have discussed this, and you're going to be an adult in your world in a few months. We will treat you as such. Your relationships are your own business, but take a word of advice from an experienced person. If you continue to treat Harry this way, you will lose the person you love."

"But that would mean that I would have to be with a girl," Hermione said. "And while you just quoted the Bible, doesn't it say that for a girl to love a girl is a sin?"

"Yes, but doesn't it also say to burn witches?" Jane countered. "Look, Hermione, you have to decide what's more important to you, the person you love, or social convention. You're the only one that can make that choice. Just think about it, alright?"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione promised. "I really need to apologize to Harry, don't I?"

"Yes Sweetheart, I'd say that you probably do," Jane answered. She chuckled as her daughter dashed out the bedroom door.

Hermione ran out the door to the back garden and skidded to a stop. She spotted Harry easily enough; her best friend was being rocked gently in her father's arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Robert Granger glared at his daughter for what she had done to Harry, but his eyes softened as he took in the sight of her. It was obvious that Hermione was beating herself up over this. He gently motioned her over, and once she got there he transferred Harry into her arms. "Take care of her," he whispered into his daughter's ear, then kissed the top of her head.

"I will, Daddy," he replied as softly.

They sat there, rocking back and forth while Harry cried herself out. Finally she looked up and seemed startled to see Hermione holding her rather than Robert Granger. "Her – Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I – I'm sorry that I hurt you." She wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. "I've treated you terribly, haven't I?" She cringed inwardly when Harry nodded. "Then let me make it up to you."

"Alright," Harry whispered, her soprano voice going as low pitched as she could get it.

"Please Harry, I need you to be patient with me. This is going to be hard for me to adapt to, but I'm willing to try. Will you let me be your girlfriend?" Harry's eyes got wide as she only nodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to give you everything you want Harry, and I want you to not push me, alright?" Harry nodded again. "I'm trying, Harry, but it's hard to change everything right away." Harry looked at her uncertainly and Hermione fought the urge to sigh.

"I love you, Harry, I really do. I don't know if I'm ready to be intimate with a girl yet, but I don't want to lose you. I've been in love with you for so long, so please, try to wait for me…"

"What _can_ you do?" Harry asked.

"Well, for right now, I'd like to try holding your hand, maybe hugging sometimes… stuff like that." Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

"Alright," Harry said. "Can I kiss you?"

"N – not yet," Hermione replied looking a little pale. "I'm not ready for that yet." Harry looked disappointed, but she slowly nodded her acceptance.

"Best not to rush it, I suppose," she said. "Thank you, Hermione," Harry whispered as she moved in and hugged her new girlfriend. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

*0*0*

It was four days later, and for the last three days, Hermione had been grumpy and irritable. She knew that she was being difficult, and it was hard on Harry, but she couldn't help it. She hoped that Harry would recognize the signs of her impending period. When Harry had been a boy, he certainly would realize not to upset her when she was PMSing.

She could tell that it had been extra hard on Harry. She wished that she wasn't so moody when it was her time of the month, but she just couldn't help herself. Harry had been helpful, rubbing her back and neck for her when she was feeling down. She was grateful for that, but she knew that she was on edge and she could get downright nasty when the mood struck her.

And now they had to go and attend the funeral that the Ministry had insisted upon having for Harry. As if she wasn't feeling miserable enough, they just had to have it now as she was actually starting her period. Ugh!

She looked over at Harry and gave a wan smile. "Now remember, your name is…"

"Jamie Evans, yes I know, Hermione," Harry responded. "I'm your cousin and I'm helping you in your time of need." She twirled the wand that Dumbledore had delivered the other day. It had been her mother's wand, and it was almost eleven inches long, made from a springy willow. "I wish I could do something with this, but I don't feel strong enough to even manage a _lumos_ spell."

"You'll get better, Harry, it's just going to take time." Hermione said to her. With a sigh she pushed herself up and off the bed. As Harry came over and offered her a hand up, she pulled away. She wanted to do it her bloody self! As she scowled she missed the look of distress on Harry's face. "Let's go down stairs and wait for Dumbledore there," she growled.

Harry waited for her to pass and then gently placed a hand on her lower back. "Don't touch me – not now – not while I'm like this," Hermione hissed. Harry shrunk back with a sniff. Hermione looked away and rolled her eyes. She missed the confident Harry she knew for the last four years. This Harry was so different! She knew that Harry was struggling to come to terms with what had happened, but it had been over a week now! She shook herself out of such thoughts. It was the PMS talking!

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I know I'm a bitch when it's this time of the month, and I can't help it, but please be patient with me. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Hermione" she said so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear her. Trying to change the subject, she decided to take another approach. "Do I look alright in this?" She was wearing a hunter green dress that came down to just below her knees, as well as the low-heeled shoes she had started wearing the other day. The dress of course showed entirely too much skin for Harry's comfort. Her arms were bare, and there was just a hint of cleavage. The back was down just above her bra, and she simply felt exposed.

"You look beautiful, Jamie, really," Hermione said as she tried to smile at her – she wasn't really sure what Harry was to her. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? She finally settled at significant other. She reached out and gripped Harry's hand, eliciting a warm smile, the first that had graced her face for quite some time.

"Come on," she said simply, and Harry trudged along behind her, content for now.

*0*0*

They rounded the corner to get to the entrance to the Great Hall and Jamie skidded to a rather ungraceful stop. She staggered in the low heels, coming dangerously close to rolling her ankle. "What's wrong, Jamie?" Hermione asked as she helped her to stay upright. She followed the girls eyes, taking in the horrified expression on her face. There, making a beeline for her was an entire family of very familiar redheads.

"We've got to face them sometime," she whispered. "Just remember who you are supposed to be and it'll all work out." She straightened up and waited for the inevitable rib-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry for you, how are you my dear?" the redheaded matron asked as she almost squeezed the life out of her.

"I'm getting by, Mrs. Weasley," she answered. "It's hard, but I just have to try and think of what Harry would want…" she broke down and sobbed for a moment. Mrs. Weasley made a move to comfort her but Jamie stepped in and wrapped her 'cousin' in a firm hug.

"I've got her – Mrs… Weasley was it?" she said in her soft, high soprano. "I've gotten rather used to it over the last week," she informed the older woman. As she held Hermione close she reached out with her hand in an offer to shake. "I'm Jamie, Jamie Evans. I'm Hermione's cousin."

Mrs. Weasley ran a critical eye over Jamie, causing her to gulp and pray to whatever gods were looking over them that the mother of her friends wouldn't recognize anything familiar about her. "Molly Weasley," she answered. She motioned towards the brood that was milling behind her. "These are some of my children. My sons Percy, Fred, George and Ron, and this is my youngest and only daughter, Ginevra."

"Mother!" Ginny hissed, obviously scandalized. She looked over at Jamie and curtsied. "Hi, I'm Ginny," she said to the new girl. "I'm sorry to be meeting you in a situation like this…" She looked to be on the verge of tears, and Jamie's heart went out to her.

Jamie looked at each of the Weasleys present. Percy was taking in the scene with evident disinterest. The twins were intrigued, but subdued as the somber air of the gathering dragged them down. Ginny was having trouble, but seemed to be genuinely interested in Hermione's cousin. Ron, however, was gazing at her with a look that frankly turned her stomach. There was curiosity in that look, but also something much more basic, something which screamed out to Jamie to run in the other direction. Ron's gaze held more than a touch of naked lust in it. Jamie shrank back, pulling Hermione slightly away from the boy who had until this last year been their best friend.

"It was nice to meet you all, but if you'll please excuse us, we need to find our seats. I believe that kind headmaster wanted us up in the front…" She released Hermione from her embrace and gently cupped her chin in her hand so that she could lift her face up and wipe the tears from her cheeks. That task completed she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her away from the Weasley family.

They quickly made their way to the seats that had been reserved for them. Unfortunately, fate was not smiling upon them that afternoon. The ceiling of the Great Hall crackled with thunder as a storm front rolled in and lightning flashed across the expanse. Looking up and watching it took their attention away from the space in front of them for a moment, just long enough for an aristocratic looking blond man and his wife to approach the two of them.

"My, my," Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Harry Potter's best friend…" He glared at Hermione for a moment and Jamie fought the urge to gulp. She was deathly afraid that the situation would degenerate, and in her weakened state she would be of precious little help in a fight.

"Tell me, Miss – Granger, what will you do now that your best friend is gone? Will you shrink back to your – Muggle parents and wait for the Dark Lord to come and put you in your place?" He sneered at her while his wife peered down her nose at them.

Hermione bristled and was starting to inch her hand towards her wand when Jamie placed a hand on hers. She squeezed to let her know to stop. They couldn't win, not here, not now.

Lucius looked at his wife and chuckled. It wasn't a pretty sound. "Typical Muggle-born," he muttered, just loud enough to heard by passersby. His chuckle, however, turned to a squawk as his neck was taken in a remarkably strong grip. He sank to his knees as the hand that was around the back of his neck forced him downwards. He snarled only to find a low, dangerous growl drowning it out.

"I would advise you to never, ever approach Miss Granger again, Lucius," Remus Lupin hissed in the man's ear. "In fact, if I ever see you within a hundred feet of her, I shall personally rip out your throat and eat it in front of your precious family… Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Malfoy glared at the ground, but didn't speak.

"I asked you a question," Remus said a little louder as he applied a little more pressure. The veins in Lucius' neck were popping out now as he struggled in the werewolf's grasp.

"Yes," Malfoy hissed. Remus picked him up by his neck and shoved him violently away from the teens. Thankfully he seemed to consider just where he was and how public a venue they were in. With a snarl he and Narcissa left while they still could.

"Alright, Hermione?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded an sniffed, obviously distressed over what had just happened.

"Yes, Professor," she answered. "We're fine, just a little shaken." She looked up at her former professor. "Thank you for coming to our aid."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione." He looked at Jamie. "I don't believe we've met." He reached out and Jamie shook his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's parents, and a former professor here. And you are?"

"Jamie Evans," she squawked. Of all the people to meet up with here, it had to be one of the two that would most easily see through the deception. "Hermione's cousin from Little Hampton," she whispered.

"Evans?" Lupin asked as he eyed Jamie much closer now. Jamie shrank back from the scrutiny. Lupin quickly eased off. If there was one thing that would rattle the werewolf it was that kind of reaction. Jamie played it up just a little.

"Yes sir," Jamie answered. "I've been staying with Hermione this last week since – well, you know…" she let it trail off. She eyed him with just a hint of distrust. She let her eyes widen as if she had just realized something. "You mentioned you were friends of Harry Potter's parents. Hermione told me that his mother shared my last name. We wondered if maybe I was related to her someway."

Remus looked at her again. "You do have very similar eyes and your facial structure is a lot like Lily's," he commented. "Perhaps there is something to that…" He stopped and his nostrils flared. His gaze turned sharp, before it softened and eventually he just looked rather confused.

"It looks like they're almost ready to start," Hermione said. "You should probably get to your seat."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he mumbled as he turned to move away. As he was leaving he craned his neck to peer again at Jamie, his eyebrows furrowed.

As he found his seat and sat down, Jamie deflated beside Hermione. "This isn't working," she murmured so that only Hermione could hear.

"I know," Hermione replied. She let out a long groan as a cramp hit her. She hunched forward and Jamie reached behind her to rub her lower back. It was then that Dumbledore approached his podium.

"To all of you gathered, I greet you with sadness and grief. We are here to pay our last respects to a young man who was so much more than even his legend suggested. Harry Potter was a young man who…"

*0*0*

Hermione couldn't help it, she knew that Harry was sitting right next to her, but she cried anyway. It was probably better for appearances, but it was almost as if her Harry was dead, and a new Harry was there in his place. She wept for the loss of the Harry that she had known. It wasn't that this Harry was worse than the old, she was just different, and it hurt.

Jamie tried to comfort her girlfriend. She tried to hold her, but Hermione just kept shrugging off her arm. She tried to hold her hand, but she would squirm her finger out of her grip.

She couldn't help it – Jamie despaired of what to do. She felt as if she was going to be sick. She hoped that she didn't do anything to embarrass Hermione or herself. She didn't need the scrutiny it would bring. She had already screwed up with Lupin. She couldn't afford any more attention.

*0*0*

Hermione allowed Jamie to lead her away after they had gone up and viewed the 'body'. She had to admit that Dumbledore had done an excellent job of transfiguring whatever it was that he had used to create the 'fake' Harry.

She let herself be led to a seldom used alcove off of the Great Hall. She was shaking like a leaf and once they were away from prying eyes Jamie pulled her into a hug. She held her while the tears once more came. She held her while her body shook with the sobs that wrenched from her throat.

When Hermione had cried herself out Jamie pulled back and once more wiped away the tears. She finished and then gently caressed her cheek. She looked into her eyes and her fingers trembled as they brushed Hermione's ear. She leaned in towards Hermione and tilted her head slightly to the side, never losing eye contact. Just as her lips were about to brush Hermione's, Hermione jerked back.

"No!" she cried… "I can't! I'm not ready for this!" She shoved Jamie away.

"But – you told me you loved me," Jamie whispered. She clutched her stomach and leaned over, vomiting sick all over the floor. She swayed and collapsed into the pool of sick, smearing it across the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head and she lost consciousness.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked. She heard footsteps running towards her. She crouched next to Jamie and rolled her over out of the sick. She looked up and saw Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and a large black dog come around the corner.

"She just collapsed… Oh my God, Jamie just collapsed!" She cried. She tried to lift her up from the floor. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore levitated the prone girl.

"We must get her to the hospital wing," he told everyone. "Please follow me."

*0*0*

Hermione sat next to the bed that Jamie was in, worry etched in her face. Madam Pomfrey was casting numerous diagnostic spells over her inert form.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"I honestly don't know child," the matron replied. "It's almost like she's losing the will to fight."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore found himself cornered by a very irate Remus Lupin and a snarling dog.

"Just what the fuck is going on, Albus," Remus spat out. It was a signal of just how upset the normally articulate werewolf was when he resorted to cursing. "First you announce that Harry's dead, and we wait a week while you arrange for a funeral. Then we get here and I find Hermione with a mysterious 'cousin' who just happens to have the same last name as Harry's dead mother! And this 'cousin' could easily pass as Lily's daughter. She even smells just like Harry! Now she's collapsed and I distinctly heard Hermione cry out 'Harry'. Now this Jamie, or whoever she is, is lying here in a hospital bed, possibly dying! What the _BLOODY __HELL_ is this all about?"

"Calm down Remus," Dumbledore replied, trying desperately to hold onto his temper while being worried sick about the young charge lying in said hospital bed.

At that moment the girl in the bed moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Hermione clutched at her hand. "Hermione," she rasped.

"I'm here, Jamie," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, Jamie – I'm trying, I really am." She was crying again. She had failed Harry so horribly this time.

Jamie nodded slowly. She went to say something but her voice failed. Hermione leaned in to allow her to try again. "The world thinks that Harry Potter is dead," she whispered, "perhaps it would be better if he really was…" she coughed softly and her eyes fluttered shut.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and clutched at her. Madam Pomfrey had to force her back.

She waved her wand over the young girl. She turned to the Headmaster. "We're losing her…"

**Author's Note: **So there we have it, a cliffie! I couldn't resist, it just fit so well here.

Hermione is trying, but she's not being honest with herself, and therefore is hurting Harry in her confusion. She's realized that there is a problem, and she's trying to figure it out. She's started to take steps to fix it, but she still has a little ways to go. Her growth will continue and it will allow Harry to heal.

Sharptooth


	5. New Beginnings

**************Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**********

**Author's Note: **Warning: There is a small scene of sexual exploration. This is rated "M" after all..."**  
><strong>

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings**

_She waved her wand over the young girl. She turned to the Headmaster. "We're losing her…"_

Albus Dumbledore moved faster than Hermione had ever seen the old man move before. His speed belied his age, and he was at the bedside in an instant. With a wave of his wand Jamie stopped – everything…

"What did you do?" Hermione wailed. She clawed to get loose, a small portion of her mind wondering who was holding her.

"Relax, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said in his most grandfatherly voice while he continued to study the young girl in the bed. "I have simply placed Miss Evans in a state of magical stasis. She is frozen in a moment of time. It will give us the time we need to come up with a solution to her problem." He finally turned to face her. She was straining against Remus who was holding her tightly from behind. "I need you to calm down, Miss Granger."

"But – she's dying," she cried. "I can't lose him…" She broke down into tears.

"And you shan't, I promise you we'll find the answers we now seek." He patted her shoulder and then turned to the nurse. "Poppy, what can you tell us?"

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. Her eyes flicked to Remus, and then back to the Headmaster. With a tiny inclination of his head he gave her permission to speak. "It seems that young Miss – Evans… is giving up the will to live. It's as if she has nothing to continue for."

"It's all my fault," Hermione sobbed. She faltered as her knees gave out on her. Remus steadied her and maneuvered her to the side of the bed so that she could sit down. "It's all my fault," she repeated over and over.

"Perhaps a calming draught, Poppy," Albus suggested. The nurse nodded and rushed to get one from her supply cabinet.

"Albus, a word," Remus growled as he nodded to a spot away from the distraught teen. When the Headmaster nodded his ascent, Remus turned to go with him. Before he got two steps he turned and looked to the great black dog. "Watch over them Paddy," he murmured. The dog nodded and jumped up to sit at Jamie's feet.

Albus stayed just long enough to assure himself that Poppy was indeed administering the potion to Hermione and then he joined Remus. "You wished to say something?" he asked the werewolf.

"I think you'd better come clean, Albus," Remus said in a low, dangerous tone. "You never answered my questions a few minutes ago, and now I've spotted one more unexplained thing about young _Miss __Evans_," he hissed. "How is it that that witch has Lily's wand? And just why did Hermione refer to Jamie as 'him'?"

"Are you sure, Remus, I mean there must be many wands…"

"Cut the bullshit, Albus. Do you have any idea how many times I've seen that wand? That's Lily's wand. Period. End of story."

Dumbledore sighed. He finally threw his hands up in defeat. "Very well, she is a relative of Lily's, a very close relative in fact."

"I knew it," Remus exclaimed. "Just how close a relative are we talking?"

"Every bit as close as Harry himself," Albus admitted. "We just discovered her, just as we were losing Harry." He looked at Remus critically. "I don't need to tell you just how much of a secret this has to remain," he cautioned.

"How could it be that she's Lily's daughter? And about the same age as Harry?" He shook his head. "Albus, how is this possible?"

"Magic my dear fellow, magic." The elderly wizard just smiled at Remus. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see a young witch about finding a solution for the mess we now find ourselves in." With that he strode back to the bedside. Remus watched him go. This wasn't over. He could smell a mystery, and he wasn't about to let it go without figuring it out. He and Padfoot would be discussing things later. He left the ward to think things over. If this was indeed Lily's daughter then he would do better by her than he had with Harry.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly. The young witch looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I have to ask you a very serious question, and I need complete honesty from you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Headmaster," she replied.

Dumbledore took a moment to look at the dog at the foot of the bed. He then turned back to one of his favorite students. "Now then, do you love Miss Evans?"

She hesitated for a moment, truly searching her feelings for the first time concerning the witch in the bed next to her. "Yes sir," she said softly. "More than anything."

"And have you told her this?" he asked her.

She blushed red. "No sir, I wanted to, but I've been so confused." She looked down at her hands which were in her lap. "I've made a right mess of things, haven't I, sir?"

"Yes, young lady, I'm afraid you have, but I do not believe that you have not yet done irreversible harm. I believe that we can use those feelings you have to help your young witch. If you are willing, I can re-attach your core to hers." Hermione looked up at him, hope swelling in her for the first time since her Harry had collapsed.

"I must warn you however," he cautioned. "Since this is not a natural binding, it will cause you some discomfort, perhaps even some considerable pain. It will mean for a very long night while your two cores adjust to each other. Are you willing to endure that for her?"

"Yes, Headmaster, anything for Harry," she whispered. Padfoot's head whipped around and he looked straight at the Headmaster.

"Jamie _Harriet_ Evans," Dumbledore reassured the dog. Padfoot's eyes narrowed as he considered what the Headmaster had revealed. With what could only be called a snort of derision, he laid his head back down on the bed.

"Very well, I suggest you relax as much as possible, Miss Granger as this shall be rather uncomfortable. When she had laid back next to Jamie, and grabbed the girl's hand, Dumbledore waved his wand over the two of them.

Hermione grimaced as it felt like a thousand pins and needles were pricking her skin all at once. It felt strange, and not a little painful. The intensity picked up and she gritted her teeth as she fought back tears at the sensation.

"Could you please tell my parents what's happened, Headmaster," she managed to get out through the pain.

"Of course, my dear. I shall endeavor to inform them at once." He spun on his heel and was out the door in an instant.

*0*0*

Hermione had finally shifted in the middle of the night and was snuggled up next to Harry with her head on her left breast. The pain had subsided to a dull ache, which was at least bearable now. She could feel the gentle pull on her magic as Harry drew strength from it. A couple of hours ago Madam Pomfrey had performed a diagnostic spell and announced that the young witch seemed to be out of any immediate danger.

She fought back tears once more as she thought back over her behavior of the last week. She had been very atrocious to Harry. She could see that now. She sucked in a sharp breath as she realized just how close to losing Harry she had come. All because of her stupidity. It wasn't a situation that she often found herself in, but in retrospect it made perfect sense.

She now understood her mother's statement about failing her. Not that she blamed her parents in the least. No, she placed the blame directly where it belonged, on herself. What was she thinking?

She had been trying to over analyze the situation. Of course Harry had been having a hard time adjusting. It had only been a week. If the roles were reversed, and she had turned into a boy, she would have been a basket case. But not her Harry, no, even though she was trapped in a foreign body, she was valiantly trying to make the best of the situation, and Hermione had only been making it worse for her best friend.

In her efforts to understand she had failed to see what was right in front of her. She was an introverted bookworm who didn't have the emotional experience to fully understand what was going on, so she had tried to understand it intellectually. That hadn't worked. In point of fact, she had crashed and burned in her efforts. And now her poor Harry had paid the price, as she always did.

She wiped furiously at her eyes. So now she had come to this point, a point where she had to rely on her emotions rather than her intellect. It was so hard to do that. She had tried in the past, and it had always ended with her being broken-hearted. Could she do it this time and survive? She had to. For Harry's sake, she had to do whatever it took to correct this. She had to follow her heart. But what was her heart telling her?

Was Harry worth enough for her to endure the ostracizing that would come to them if she never changed back? Could she truly love a woman? She propped herself up and looked down at Harry's sleeping form. While she missed Harry's male form, she had to admit that as far as girls went, Harry really was adorable.

Could she kiss those lips? She looked at them for a long time. The outline was very similar to the one that she had spent hours memorizing. She licked her lips subconsciously. Her gaze ran up to the pixy cut hair. It was really nice hair… She reached out and ran her fingers through it. It actually felt really good to do so. It was so soft and luxurious.

She brought her gaze downward. There was just enough light coming from the windows that she could make out Harry's outline. She watched, mesmerized by the rhythmic rise and fall of her breasts. The soft curves were fascinating. She had never, ever had a sexual thought about another girl before, but this wasn't just any old girl. This was _Her_ Harry. She traced a finger over the swell of one of Harry's breasts. A frisson of pure pleasure raced up her spine. She sucked in a gasp.

She couldn't help herself. She gently pulled the covers back, to uncover both of them. Harry was nude from the waist up, clad only in a pair of panties. She slowly ran her fingers down the witch's abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple under her soft stimulation. Harry shifted slightly and laid there, her legs splayed out as she got into a more comfortable position.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She looked at how Harry's panties hugged her form, her mons clearly outlined in the moonlight. Hermione had seen her own parts often enough, but there was something hypnotic about seeing them on someone who loved her unconditionally. She brushed her fingertips over Harry's panties.

Harry let out a soft moan and shifted again. Hermione pulled her hand back, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she had done that, but the thrill was incredible. She snuggled back down into an embrace with Harry and pulled the sheet up over them. Within moments she was fast asleep, as soft smile on her lips as she slept.

*0*0*

"Hermione, dear, it's time to wake up," a familiar voice said. Hermione blinked a couple of times while she fought through the momentary confusion that she always experienced when she was woken from a sound sleep.

"Mum?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, sweetheart, your father and I are here. Your Headmaster was kind enough to bring us to see you and Jamie." She smiled down at the scene before her. Dumbledore had indeed explained the situation, including what he theorized had happened to cause the collapse of the witch that had given her heart to Hermione.

Hermione carefully extricated herself from the covers so as not to expose Harry. "I was so stupid, Mum," she said with a sniff. "I hurt her so much. I couldn't see passed my own foolish concerns. I only hope I can fix things." She was pulled into a huge hug from her mother. When she was released she realized that her Daddy was standing just back from the bed. She reached out to him and was rewarded with his own version of the Granger hug.

Her mother motioned with her head towards her companion. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kitten. I think she's waking up. We'll just leave you to things, alright?" Hermione nodded and sat up to await Harry's return to the waking world.

It wasn't long before Harry woke. She was immediately enveloped in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione cried. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" she repeated over and over as she pressed kisses into her cheek and down her neck.

"Hermione," Harry moaned. She pushed Hermione back so that she could look at her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I almost lost you!" she answered. "Please forgive me! I was so stupid!" She looked down at her lap. "It was all my fault, and because of it I almost lost you. Can you forgive me?" She looked up into her brilliant green eyes.

Harry looked at her girlfriend for a long moment. She finally gave her a small smile. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione returned.

"Really?" Harry asked, wanting to believe her.

Hermione didn't answer him verbally. She reached out and cupped Harry's cheek with her left hand. When Harry leaned into the touch and closed her eyes Hermione smiled. She ran her hand up over Harry's ear and through her hair. Harry moaned softly. It thrilled Hermione that she could affect someone so powerfully.

She reached around through Harry's hair and pulled her head in. Harry's eyes flew open as she realized what was happening, and then their lips came together and Hermione lost all conscious thought as sensations coursed through her. She couldn't tell which one of them moaned into the kiss, but she brushed her tongue across Harry's lips and when she accepted the invitation Hermione deepened the kiss. Harry's hands went around her and she wove her fingers into Hermione's hair.

It was only due to serious oxygen deprivation that they broke the kiss. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, and saw the love and desire she felt mirrored in her eyes.

"That was brilliant," Harry whispered. Hermione rested her forehead on Harry's. She let out a low, throaty chuckle.

"Just wait until I get you alone," she replied.

"Not that I'm complaining," Harry said softly, her soprano voice low and husky, "but what changed?"

"I just realized that you're worth everything to me," Hermione replied. "I don't care anymore what anyone thinks. I don't care if you change back or not, Harry. I just want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, in whatever form you're in."

"Wow," Harry exclaimed softly. "Thank you."

"I really had a chance to think things through while you were ill, and one thing that really struck home was when I thought about this war, and what could happen. I realized that if you were horribly disfigured, or lost a limb, that it wouldn't make the slightest difference to me. A change in appearance is only that, it doesn't change the person that I fell in love with. It doesn't change you. I had to realize that to understand." She kissed Harry again. It was every bit as good the second time around.

She giggled. Harry cocked her head and looked at her.

"I'm in love with a girl," Hermione said in a demure tone. Then she couldn't help it, she giggled again. This time Harry joined her…


	6. The Road Back

**************Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**********

**Author's Note: **Things will go further this chapter.

**Chapter Six: The Road Back**

The two wizards stood in the tower, gazing from one of the large windows down towards the grass below. They watched the two witches as one of them appeared to be attempting a simple spell. The other, the one with the bushy hair looked to be giving her companion a measure of encouragement.

The tip of the black-haired girl's wand flared with light, bright enough to be seen, even in the full daylight. Remus thought that she seemed to be inordinately pleased with herself to have accomplished a _lumos_ spell at her age. He placed her at approximately fifteen years of age.

"What do you think, Paddy," he asked his compatriot. "Could she really be Lily's girl? She'd be just about the same age as Harry." He looked at them carefully. "She certainly looks like she could have come from Lilly and James…"

"And she smells just like a female version of Harry," Sirius pitched in.

"Yes, there is that," the werewolf consented. "But where was she? I mean, we were there when Lily gave birth to Harry. She would have to be his twin, or born just before or just after him. She wasn't pregnant long enough before Harry was born to have had her, nor was she pregnant after Harry was born. I just don't understand it?"

"But she is using Lil's wand," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but if she was theirs, why didn't they tell us? How could either Lily or James not keep her in their care? How could they never slip up and mention her, even once? Nobody is that vigilant, not even Moody." He ran his finger down the scar on the right side of his chin, a gesture that told Sirius that he was deep in thought. "How could they possibly not miss her… never show it? How Paddy? It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, Remus," Sirius responded. "Although…"

"What? Spill it Paddy, I know that look." Remus faced his best friend and placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

"What if they didn't remember her?" Sirius whispered. They both looked out the window and down to the pair. They had been joined by Hermione's parents. Her mother was sitting cross-legged on the ground and alternating between watching Jamie's attempts at casting another spell, and enjoying the sight of her husband, who was dressed in some white get-up. He was a short distance away from the girls, moving in an intricate pattern, a long wooden stick in his hands. He was twirling it in conjunction with his movements.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked in a voice that would brook with no hesitation from his friend.

"Just what I said, Moony. What if James and Lily didn't remember her? What if someone took her, and _oblivated_ them? It's the only explanation that fits what we're seeing here." He looked vaguely sick at the thought of such a thing happening to his best friends.

"But who would do such a thing?" Remus asked.

"Maybe we should be asking who _could_ do such a thing?" Sirius countered. "I can only think of a couple of wizards who would have the required strength with an _obliviate_: Voldemort or Dumbledore."

"No," Remus returned. "There was one other, but you probably wouldn't have known this one: Lockhart." He practically spat out the name. "He was only really proficient in the one spell, but he could wipe out people's entire memories. He was very good at it. That's how he made all of his money. He would obliviate the real heroes and then take credit for their accomplishments."

"He wouldn't," Sirius hissed. "Really?" Remus nodded his confirmation.

"Yes, but I can't really see any reason for him to do that to Lily and James. They hadn't done anything for him to have gone near them. There was no reason for him to steal a child. I guess that counts him out, and we're back to your two."

"As much as it pains me, I can't see Mouldyshorts stealing a child, and if he did, she wouldn't have turned out the way she obviously has." Sirius admitted. "That returns us to Albus," he said in a very low tone.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Remus agreed. "I think we need to ask the girl a few questions." He sighed and looked down at them again. Apparently Jamie had succeeded in her quest to cast another spell as Hermione had just wrapped her in a tight hug. She pulled back and kissed the darker-haired girl.

Beside Remus Sirius considered what he saw very carefully. How was it that Hermione could fall for this girl so quickly. It had been only just over a week since Harry had died, and he would have bet a very substantial sum of galleons that she would have married him someday. And now, here she was sharing a passionate kiss with Harry's half-sister? How did this happen? She didn't show any of the classic signs of being under the influence of a love potion nor an _imperious_ curse.

*0*0*

Hermione sat on the grass, Jamie snuggled up in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her an affectionate squeeze. She couldn't believe how happy she had become once she admitted how she felt. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. And now, it seemed that her girlfriend had started to regenerate her magical core. She was beginning to regain her ability to use magic. It was only a matter of time now. She was casting first year spells. Admittedly she was having some manner of difficulty, but she was using magic, which was much, much more than she had been able to do since the incident in the graveyard.

She frowned momentarily at the memory. She still felt a large rasher of guilt over the whole situation, but Jamie had assured her over and over that she was not upset over what had happened. On the contrary, she felt that she owed her life to Hermione.

The whisper of a voice caught her attention and she gazed in the direction she had heard it from. Remus and Sirius were walking down from the castle entrance towards them. She used her fingertips to squeeze Jamie's waist, and once she had caught her attention she nodded in the direction of the two wizards who were approaching.

She waited while Jamie got up, and then accepted her hand for her own rise. With that done they made their way towards the pair. Her mother was watching them closely, her eyes narrowed as she watched Jamie pull her wand slowly and carefully out of the back of her clothing. She must have had it tucked under her bra given how she pulled it down out of her blouse, and not up out of her skirt. It was obvious that she didn't want the wizards to see what she was up to.

Hermione let go of Jamie and practically pounced the last few feet to Sirius. The older wizard caught her as she gave him a very tight hug. She let go and then repeated the process with Remus. She pulled back and wiped a single tear from her eye. The two wizards shared a knowing look.

"Hello to you too, Hermione," Sirius said with a grin. He nodded to Jamie. "And to you as well, Miss Evans."

"Hello, Mr. Black," she replied neutrally. She nodded to Remus. "Mr. Lupin," she said with a little more warmth. He had, after all, rescued them at the funeral.

"Jamie," Remus began, "would you mind if we asked you a few question? We knew your mother, and we're trying to figure out why you were never mentioned to us."

"I'll – I'll try, Mr. Lupin," she answered. "I really don't know much about my parents. I've never really been with them, and Hermione tells me that they were murdered over a decade ago." Her chin quivered at the thought. The two could empathize, both of them still got choked up thinking about what had happened to Lily and James.

"We'll try to be gentle," Sirius assured her. "If you don't mind, where did you grow up?" he asked.

"I was in an orphanage in Dorchester," she answered. Up until just a short time ago, I didn't even know anything about the magical world." She gave a sad smile. "Then, as I was just getting back from school when I noticed that there was this strange old duffer in the office. When I passed by, he gave me a queer look. I thought he was bloody creepy, if you must know. Turned out it was this Dumbledore chap. The boarding mistress brought him to me as I was just finishing up prepping for dinner.

"So to make a long story short, he took me out of the orphanage, and brought me to the Grangers. He said that he wanted me with a family that would help me to adjust, while keeping a foot in the world that was familiar to me." She sighed. "Does that make sense to you?" She shook her head slowly, a look of disbelief on her features. "I'm still trying to make sense of everything that's happened to me…"

"So you've only known Hermione for…" Sirius prodded.

"Just over two weeks," Jamie answered.

"You bloody well don't act like you've known each other for a fortnight," Sirius snorted. He couldn't help it, he had to know.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in an indignant tone.

"You heard me," Sirius fired back. "I think it's bloody strange that you two should get on so closely after only a couple of weeks." He eyed Hermione critically. "You were the closest friend Harry ever had. You two were inseparable, and here is just a week after he's gone and you're acting like he was never even in your life."

Hermione shrank back as if she'd been slapped. _How dare he?_ She was hurting over everything that had happened, more so than most people!

"If I were to lay odds, Hermione, I'd say that you aren't in your right mind. In fact, I would probably go so far as to say that you're acting as if you're under the influence of a potion or a spell." He looked at Jamie and his upper lip curled slightly.

Hermione was shaking by now. She didn't know what to do. This was Sirius and Remus, but she had sworn an oath to protect Harry's secret. She looked at Jamie, and then back at Sirius.

"Is this how you honor Harry's memory?" Sirius pressed on. "I would have bet anything that you and Harry would have gone on to be married. I know that he loved you more than anything else, but now that he's gone, you're cavorting on like a cheap whore…"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She broke and ran, barely seeing where she was going. She didn't think about where she was going, she just knew she had to get out of there.

Consequently she didn't see what was to happen next. Jamie whipped her wand around and leveled it at Sirius. Sirius, ex-auror that he was, even after more than a decade in Azkaban, matched her draw.

_**CRACK!**_ With a speed that took everyone by surprise, the bo staff in Robert Granger's hands that he was performing kata with came down on Sirius' hand, shattering it and the wand in it. This brought him naturally into a spin and the other end of the staff whipped around clipping Sirius across the top of the head. He dropped as if hit with a killing curse. Remus moved towards the enraged father only to meet the end of the staff, stomach first. His breath exploded out of him, and he crumpled around the weapon. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground, his arm held out from his torso while Robert's legs twined around the arm and his feet scissored around his neck.

He tried to pull away, given his werewolf physiology it shouldn't be too difficult. Pain ripped though his wrist, his elbow and his shoulder.

"Unless you want me to separate your arm from your shoulder, I would _suggest_ you stop struggling," Robert Granger snarled. "The next time someone pulls a wand on one of my girls, they'll have more happen to them than a broken hand or dislocated shoulder. Now, are you ready to calm the _fuck_ down? Or shall I just go ahead and remove that for you?" When he didn't get a response he tightened up a little and continued. "If calming down is acceptable to you then tap my leg. If not, well, I always wanted to see just what this hold could accomplish."

Remus, being generally a man of thought before action, tapped the leg. As the thoroughly irked dentist released him he relaxed and looked up into the vivid green eyes of one extremely mad teenaged girl.

"You just don't get it, do you," she said in an icy cold tone. "She's the only person that's ever understood me. She's the only one who has ever shown me the least bit of love and affection. I'm only here because of her. She's the one that saved me." She was crying now. "I'd be dead by now!" She was almost hysterical.

She ran to Robert and threw herself into his arms. "Thank you for coming to the rescue," she sobbed. She released him and looked at Lupin. "I suggest you take care of your friend! When you're ready to try this again, without the insults and stupid posturing, then maybe we'll all sit down and I'll let you two in on a few things." She looked back at Robert, then over to Jane, who looked like she was beside herself, but she knew better to interfere when Robert was this upset. "I'm already tired of the old goat's twisted machinations. My God, it's worse than Machiavelli." She ran her hand through the back of her hair.

"I've got to find Hermione. If I can get her calmed down then maybe we'll be back later. Robert, Jane, thank you, and I love you both." With that she ran after the girl that had stolen her heart.

*0*0*

Hermione finally collapsed at the entrance to the restricted section in the library. She couldn't believe that Sirius could have been that mean. She was sure that it was the grief talking, but he hit a nerve. She sniffed and struggled to keep from losing control. It wasn't really working, but it was all she had.

What if he was right? Was she acting like a whore? Was she dishonoring the memory of what Harry was by jumping into the relationship with Jamie? But Jamie was really Harry after all. It was all so confusing. She wished that she hadn't run away, but she couldn't take it there any longer.

Lost in her thoughts as she was, she almost missed the person that was quietly approaching her. She scrambled to her feet, her wand in hand when her girlfriend materialized from the darkness. She launched herself into Jamie's arms and hugged her for all she was worth.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Shh…" Jamie shushed her. "It's alright, Hermione," she whispered. "I don't rightly give a shite what Sirius says," she kissed her ear. "He can go fuck himself for all I care. He doesn't know the situation, so don't let him get to you." She hugged Hermione as tightly as she could.

"I love you, and that's all that really matters. Well, that and the fact that you love me too." She separated herself from her girlfriend and started pulling her out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. She didn't really put up a fight. She had been following where ever Harry led for so long that she just went with it. She was surprised though, when Jamie led her into the nearest broom closet.

"Harry," she whispered, "what are you…" she was cut off as soft lips were pressed to hers. It didn't take her long to start kissing back. When she felt Jamie's tongue requesting entrance to her mouth she quickly deepened the kiss. When Jamie's hands cupped her bottom she growled into her mouth and pressed her thigh into the girl's crotch. She was rewarded with a low moan from her girlfriend.

"Merlin, that's so good," Jamie moaned. Her legs almost gave out as Hermione increased the pressure and dragged her leg upwards.

"You like that?" she asked. She shuddered as the girl's only response was when Jamie scraped her fingernails softly up Hermione's back. This served to inflame Hermione even more. She wondered oh so briefly if she should slow things down, but when Jamie's fingers threaded through her hair and her fingertips teased her scalp, she lost all conscious thought.

"I'm going to show you how good it is to be a woman," she hissed. She brought her hands around and started unbuttoning the blouse Jamie was wearing. She kissed every inch of skin as it was revealed. By this point it appeared that her girlfriend was being reduced to a quivering mass of jello. She looked down at the twin mounds of Jamie's breasts as they heaved up and down with her labored breathing. She deftly unclasped the front of the bra and released the two small boobs. She loved the way her areolas were puffed up and the nipples resembled two pencil erasers. She leaned in and took one in her mouth.

"Yesssss…" Jamie hissed. She arched her back to bring more of her into contact with Hermione's mouth. Her hands came around to the front of Hermione and wormed their way up her shirt to massage Hermione's breasts in return. Hermione knew her nipples were sensitive from her own explorations, but Merlin this was better than anything she had done to herself! She renewed her attack on her girlfriend's breasts!

She snaked a hand down her Jamie's taught stomach and slipped it under her skirt and inside her panties. She felt the wetness that had built up, and couldn't believe the rush of pure pleasure it gave her to know that she had caused this. She slipped a finger inside Jamie's lips, marveling at how slick she was. It only took her a minute before she found her button. She switched breasts and then flicked with her finger. Jamie's body jumped in time with each flick.

It only took a few moments for Jamie to scream out and clutch at Hermione with a strength she didn't know she possessed. She clenched up as her first ever orgasm as a girl overwhelmed her. Everything went white, and then she went boneless as she went into sensory overload. Hermione caught her, momentarily panicking as her girlfriend screamed out her name and collapsed.

Reassuring herself that Jamie was indeed still breathing and was quickly recovering she lowered the girl to the floor. She sat down next to her, only to find herself being pulled down as Jamie grabbed her.

"Your turn," she whispered before finding Hermione's pulse point with her lips.

Hermione only vaguely noticed her panties being ripped down her legs…

**Author's Note: **This is probably going to be the only sex scene shown in the story, though others _may_ be intimated... I see it as partially the two of them being swept up in the moment and their emotions, partially a rebellious moment against the situation they've found themselves in, and partially Hermione's thinking that if she's going to be branded with the name, she's going to have the game...

Once she got the reaction out of Harry, well I remember when I was a teen and had the person I loved react like that. There was NO WAY I was going to be able to stop...


	7. Upsetting the Apple Cart

**************Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**********

**Author's Note: **I have received a couple of reviews and approximately fifteen private messages urging me to rethink my stance on further lemons. The logic was actually quite sound, and I will consider it in future chapters. There will not be any lemons in this chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Upsetting the Apple Cart**

Hermione was having a hard time coming to grips with the crazy mixed up world that was her life. She thought all the really tough things had been conquered when she accepted that she was indeed a witch and would be going to a school designed with people like her in mind.

Strangely enough, upon looking back at the last few years, that was just the tip of the iceberg. If anyone had told her back then that in just four short years she would have to try and help her girlfriend, who was the "Boy-Who-Lived", to adjust to life as a girl after he was almost killed by the backlash from her own magic, well, she probably would have looked at them as if they had grown a third eye. Of course, in the world of magic a third eye just might have been considered rather normal…

Then there was the fact that she was dating a guy who happened to be a girl, who was being stalked by the most evil wizard ever. Would anything in her life ever be normal again? Did she even want to have normalcy in her life? After all, at this moment she was happier than she ever had been before.

It was an honor and a privilege to be the best friend of Harry Potter. He was kind, courteous, thoughtful and brave. He was devoted to her in ways that she had only imagined a person could be. He never made her cry, he never purposefully made her upset, he always put her first in front of all others. He had confessed to her that he was in love with her.

All in all, he was perfect in so many ways. The crazy part was that he was now a she. Hermione had never thought that she could be attracted to a girl. She had admitted as much to Harry just shortly after he had transformed into a girl. It had broken her best friend's heart.

Now, Hermione had to admit that she had been wrong. Looking at things objectively, she realized that she had always been rather a thinker, more cerebral than most. She had been over-thinking things. No matter what, it was Harry inside Jamie's body, and once she realized that it was just a different covering for the one that she loved, she came to accept the beauty that Harry had become.

And Harry as Jamie really was beautiful. She had elfin features, and soft, luscious lips that just begged to be kissed. They were satiny to the touch, and left her feeling breathless after each snogging session. Harry's black hair had been messy and unruly as a boy, as a girl she had hair that made Hermione insane with the intensity of the feelings she got when she ran her hair through it.

Then there were her hands. Such slender, long-fingered hands with just a touch of longer-than-normal nails. Those nails did such incredible things to her. She shivered with the thought of Harry's touch. Oh the heights those nails had driven her to, the places they had reached. Her girlfriend might have been a novice at sex, but she was a very quick learner.

A smile came to her face when she thought of some of her girlfriend's other physical features. Her breasts were small, but perfectly developed, capped with a pair of overly sensitive nipples the size of pencil erasers. Her arse was a thing of beauty, with a shape that artists had historically fought over for the right to sculpt. It fit perfectly in Hermione's hands, and whenever she did Harry would squirm in exquisite agony.

The thought of the other side of Harry's body was making her wet to even think about. Hermione had said that she wasn't a lesbian, but she certainly seemed to have some bi tendencies. Perhaps the psychologists were correct when they maintained that all women had such tendencies, they just needed something to bring them out. Hermione didn't know if that was correct, but she suspected that she wouldn't have ever found out if Harry hadn't transformed. Harry aroused her no matter what form she had; no other girl had ever held any sexual fascination for her, not even Fleur Delacour, who Hermione had to admit was as close to physical perfection as she had ever seen.

She let out a sigh, wondering where Harry had gotten to. She had taken a shower early that morning and then wandered off with a book. This new Harry certainly had a few differences from the boy she had known, but then, she supposed that it was to be expected.

She was broken from her musings by a ring of the doorbell. She wondered who would be there on a Saturday morning. Calling out to her mother she announced that she would get the door. She quickly made her way down the stairs and across the foyer. When she opened it she was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. Add in the fact that he wasn't alone, and Hermione was both startled and more than a little confused; especially when she didn't know either of the two witches that were accompanying her Headmaster.

"Hello Professor," she said softly. She glanced at the two witches. One was about the same height as her, perhaps half an inch taller, with vivid purple hair. She was wearing a Holyhead Harpies tee shirt, stretched taut over her rather ample chest. She had on faded jeans and an old pair of Doc Martins. Hermione estimated her age to be somewhere in her late teens to early twenties.

The other girl was at least two to three inches shorter than Hermione. She was platinum blonde and dressed in what looked to be a dress directly from the hippie movement across the pond. She had a rather blank expression in her protuberant blue eyes. The skin around those eyes was puffy, and Hermione could make out the slight staining on her cheeks from where tears had run down them. Her heart went out to the young girl, for young she was, probably a year or two younger than Hermione herself.

"Won't you come in, Professor?" she asked. Whatever had happened, she was sure that all would be explained shortly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he replied as he stepped into the foyer and moved to the side so the other two could enter as well. "Are your parents and Jamie here?"

"They are," she said. "Would you care to sit in the living room while I fetch them?" Receiving an affirmative answer she led them in and once they were sitting she hurried off to find everyone.

It wasn't long before she had the others following her into the room. Her mother had been fixing lunch, while her father had been teaching Harry the intricacies of football. She had to chuckle to see the grass stains on Harry's shoulder and her socks. Apparently Robert Granger hadn't lost the touch that had made him an alternate on the English National team for the World Cup competition in late eighties.

While her parents took their usual seats, she and Harry sat down on the love seat opposite the couch where the guests were sitting.

"Hello Professor," Robert greeted the Headmaster.

"Hello Dr. Granger," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Might I be permitted to introduce you to Ms. Nymphadora Tonks…" The witch bristled at the mention of her first name. "… and to Ms. Luna Lovegood." He indicated each in turn. "Miss Tonks is a recent graduate of Hogwarts, and a trainee in the Auror department. She also has some talents that I thought would be very helpful to Jamie in her efforts at changing her appearance." He smiled at Harry who looked startled and scooted a little closer to Hermione.

"Do you really think you can help Jamie?" Jane Granger asked Tonks.

"Yeah," the witch replied. "I think that I can. If she's like me, then I'm one of the few in England that can understand what she's going through and help her to come to grips with her talents. Professor Dumbledore tells me that she tests with very high potential, and I'd really love to see what she can accomplish. There are exercises that I can teach her which will help her control everything."

"With that thought in mind, I was wondering if we could impose upon your hospitality to take in these two for a while," the Headmaster said.

"I can understand about Miss Tonks," Robert said, "but what about – Miss Lovegood was it?" He looked at the petite blond. She hadn't moved and he wasn't even sure if she had blinked yet or not. If he were a betting man he would have put money on the latter.

"Ah yes," the aged Professor started, "Miss Lovegood is to be a fourth year Ravenclaw, and was home enjoying her holidays with her father, Xenophilius. Xeno owns and publishes a magazine called the Quibbler. His magazine has always been somewhat controversial, and though it is usually thought of as mildly humorous by most of the wizarding population, apparently his latest editorial upset someone a little too much.

"He wrote a piece accusing several high-level government officials of some rather unsavory acts. Yesterday he paid a very high price for his work. Young Luna here found him in their home, suffering the after effects of a Dementor's kiss. Unfortunately, as Hermione can attest to from her studies, the kiss removes a person's soul from their body, leaving a vegetable of a shell. There is no recovery from such an attack.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster, a look of deep horror on her face. She glanced at Luna, and though the girl's expression hadn't changed in the least, tears were now running down her cheeks and she was trembling violently. In a flash she and Harry were up and had each taken one of Luna's hands. They led her back to the love seat and snuggled up on either side of her.

"What about her mother?" Jane asked.

"Alas, her mother died when she was but nine years of age, the victim of an accidental spell failure and backlash. Luna witnessed her mother's death. She has been through so much, and I fear for her if she does not receive some much needed caring and understanding. Since Jamie is an orphan, she can understand some of what Luna is going through. Also, if I might say so, your daughter is one of the most caring individuals I have ever seen. She has the caring, loyalty and work ethic of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the courage and ethics of a true Gryffindor. She is a true credit to the school." He smiled warmly at one of his favorite students.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione whispered. She looked at Harry and then her parents. "We have to help, Mum," she pleaded.

"Of course we will, Kitten," Jane responded. "We have the room, and I think it will be good for you and Jamie. It would probably help in both of them to heal."

"Thank you," Dumbledore told her. "There is also the added benefit of the wards that I have placed here. They should protect Luna in case whoever sent the Dementor after Xeno tries to finish off his daughter." He pulled out a miniaturized trunk from his pocket and set it on the floor next to the couch. With a flick of his wand he restored it to its original size.

"This is a compartmentalized trunk, similar to the one that Professor Moody had at school," he explained. "In it is all of Luna's possessions including all of her clothing." He stood and shook the Granger adults' hands. "I must be leaving, as there are numerous details that I must see to in my duties as Headmaster and leader of the Wizengamot. One of those duties is to check and see what information or leads the Aurors have come up with concerning Ms. Lovegood's case. It is my belief that someone in the Ministry is responsible, and I intend to find out who it is. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave of you. I shall, of course, return periodically to check on Ms. Lovegood and on Jamie."

*0*0*

It took three long days before they could get Luna to say a word. It was obvious that she had been severely traumatized by what had happened. Both Hermione and Harry had spent almost all their time with the girl in an attempt to make her feel loved and cared for. The only time this wasn't true was when Harry was working with Tonks to release his potential metamorphmagus talent and when they were asleep.

It happened as Hermione and Luna were just leaving the kitchen after a late breakfast. Both of Hermione's parents were at work, Harry was with Tonks and Hermione was walking with the young witch into the living room.

Something seemed to catch Luna's eye, perhaps spurring a memory. "Daddy?" Luna said in a quavering voice. "Why?" She looked around wildly. "DADDY!" she screamed before she crumpled. Hermione just managed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor.

"Why why why why why why why…" she babbled. Hermione just clutched her to her breast.

"Shhh…" she whispered soothingly. She heard the footfalls as Harry and Tonks came thundering into the room. They came to a stop as Luna pulled back and looked Hermione in the eye.

"How can I go on?" she asked. Hermione's heart broke for her. Wiping back tears of her own she reached out and stroked the girl's cheek.

"With help from your friends," she explained.

"Friends?" Luna asked. "I've never had friends." It was a simple statement, but it cut Hermione to the core.

"You've got us," she whispered. "Jamie, Tonks and I. We're your friends now. We shan't leave you, Luna. You don't have to face this alone. Let us help."

Luna looked at the three of them. "You're my friends? Really? I have friends? But don't you think I'm loony? Everyone thinks I'm loony. Poor, silly Loony Lovegood, foolish little Ravenclaw, no-one to love Loony. That's what they all say. They think that I don't hear what they whisper, but I do. I see and hear everything.

"Everything hurts, everywhere is pain. I thought it would be different at school, but it's just the same. Nobody tries to understand, nobody cares, everybody lies." She sniffed loudly. "Why, Hermione? Why does everybody hate me?" She was crying freely now. "I miss Mummy so much. Only Daddy would understand. Only Daddy would hold me. Only Daddy was there… And now he's gone!" she wailed.

"Luna," Hermione began, "we can't take the place of your Dad, but we can be here for you. Jamie is orphaned too, and she's finally found someone to care for her. She understands how you feel. Tonks and I are outcasts too. We know what it's like. I'm a bookworm, shunned by everyone. Tonks is only wanted for who she can become. Nobody is interested in the real her. You see, the four of us can be outcasts together. We want to learn all about you. We want to get to know you, Luna Lovegood, the quirky Ravenclaw witch. We want to help you get through this. Please let us. We want to be there for you, and we want you to be there for us. Please."

Jamie came up beside her. "I've always wanted a family, Luna. Do you think that maybe you could be a little sister to me? I've never had family before, never been able to do the things that people do with siblings. I want that feeling, the feeling of having sisters."

She ran her fingers through Luna's curls. "I can't have that with Hermione," she explained. "You can't be sisters with your girlfriend, it's a different kind of love. I'd really like to have that feeling of siblings with you and Tonks," she whispered.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Why not?" Jamie replied. "I know we've only known each other for a few days, but something is drawing all of us together, and I get the feeling that whatever that is, this is necessary. I don't know why, and I don't really care. I just know that I this is something that we all seem to need." She looked at each of them. "Does that make sense?"

Realizing that she probably needed to reassure Hermione that she wasn't looking for anything more from the other two witches, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Hermione replied with a caress of Jamie's cheek. "We don't have to understand everything, Sweetheart. At the end of the day, magic will have its due. If our magic is leading us this way, then it is what it is." She looked up at Tonks. "What do you think?"

"I think you could be right, Hermione," the older witch replied. "Bloody Hell, we've got two who are orphans and two who are the only child. Four lonely witches who have found each other. Merlin only knows why. Why not? I'm in."

*0*0*

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed next to Luna as she watched her girlfriend strain with effort. She could see the lines of frustration across Jamie's forehead as she concentrated hard on her appointed task.

"You've got to relax, Jamie," Tonks said. "Let it flow, like a liquid. Don't try to change a solid shape, be like water."

"I'm bloody trying," Jamie spat out.

Tonks let out a sigh. "Maybe we're going at this the wrong way," she said. "It just came naturally to me, but then I started out a lot younger than you, and from what you've explained about growing up in a Muggle orphanage, your magic probably suppressed itself so you could survive the Muggle world." She thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Instead of trying to change your features to look like someone else, like I did when I started, let's work on just one aspect. Just concentrate on your hair. Try to picture yourself with hair the same color as Hermione's. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," Jamie said, somewhat expasperated. She scrunched up her face with the effort. After two minutes she gave up, gasping. "It's no use," she said in a bitter tone.

"Er, Jamie," Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah Babe?" she replied.

"Look in the mirror," she said with a smile. As Jamie did so Hermione held up a small mirror behind her so that she could see the back of her head reflected in the two mirrors. There, running down the back of her head from the top of her scalp was a bushy brown lock of hair…

Jamie let out an excited squeal. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "Tonks, Luna, I did it!"

Hermione smiled wide as she watched the one she loved get hugs from the two other girls. Things were finally starting to come together. Luna was opening up. Tonks was starting to understand that someone could like her for who she was, not just for what she could become, and her Harry was experiencing love and caring, no matter what she looked like or what she called herself. Seeing the beatific smile on her face made Hermione realize that maybe something good would come from all of this after all.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter: The group dynamic grows, another meeting with the Marauders, Harry and Hermione get to spend some quiet time with each other, and Luna asks a very pointed question...

I have a story recommendation for this chapter: _Death and a Butterbeer Chaser, Hold the Cat, by ApAidan. _I read it yesterday and fell in love with it. A must read for Harry/Hermione fans.


	8. Moonlight Confessions

**************Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**********

**********Author's Note:********** Warning: Graphic violence warning. No lesbian scenes in this chapter. I know that I promised I would consider more, and I simply didn't feel it fit in this chapter.************

**Chapter Eight: Moonlight Confessions**

Hermione didn't know just how things had come to this point, but there seemed to be something very much wrong with the situation she found herself in. She was wandering through a very dark, very unfamiliar house. It seemed to be around the same size as her own, if a tiny bit smaller, but the proportions were all off, and the layout didn't make sense to her.

Judging by the feel of the handle she had just found, she was in the kitchen next to the refrigerator. She could just make out a small counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room beyond. She ran her fingers across its smooth surface and she wondered how she had ended up here.

She stopped before continuing on as a rather large shape puzzled her. It was rectangular and quite large, though thin. As she studied it in the dark she realized that it was a large screen television. Who on Earth would put such a contraption in the kitchen. It was angled so that it could be easily viewed either from the kitchen proper or where a table should be in the dining room. Only the laziest of people would even consider such a thing.

There was something seriously wrong about this, but Hermione just couldn't seem to put her finger on what it was. It almost seemed that her thought process was befuddled. She was having a hard time concentrating, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to shake a feeling of impending dread that was building in her chest.

She carefully shifted her way around the counter and into the dining room proper. There was an oval table there, with five chairs around it. One of the chairs seemed to be of a different design than the others, as if it had been added in only with extreme reluctance. She didn't know how she knew this, it was just the sensation that she got when she peered at it in the gloom of the night.

The dark seemed so suppressive, she didn't know how it was possible. It had a feeling of extreme wrongness to it. She wished that she wasn't alone. She usually had Harry or Ron with her when she had to do something like this. She smiled briefly at the thought of her Harry. Her brow furrowed when she realized that Harry was nowhere to be found this time. What could have happened to her?

There was a gazebo like opening behind the table that looked as if it led into a back garden. Hermione could just make out a building in the garden; it appeared to perhaps be a greenhouse. She wasn't sure because of the all-pervading darkness.

While the outside was somewhat interesting, Hermione decided that it was somehow more prudent to take in where she was. She made her way through a door into a narrow hall. It looked like it would lead her into a living room with an attached staircase. The wall on the left made up part of the staircase. She noted with some surprise just how perfectly kept-up and sterile it all seemed.

As she was passing through the hall the fingers on her left hand brushed up against something. Looking down it was a the slide to a lock on a small door. She stopped and stood stock still. The door was angled on the right side to fit the angle of the stairs which ran above it. Her eyes widened as she realized just what this was: a cupboard under the stairs.

Just as quickly her eyes narrowed. She was about to slide the lock open and peer in when she heard a muffled scream, a muffled, feminine scream. Realizing that this couldn't be good she reached for her wand. Unfortunately she couldn't seem to find it. How could she end up here without her wand?

Another scream came, this one less muffled, and definitely a feminine, soprano scream of extreme desperation that was harshly cut off halfway through. All thoughts of her wand left her and she dashed around the corner and started up the stairs. Sadly, the fact that she couldn't see three feet in front of her had escaped her in her mad dash and she crashed face first into the stairs as she missed a step. As she fell she threw her hands out in front of her in an effort to stop herself and pain shot through her right wrist as she felt something snap.

With a low moan she managed to regain her footing and made it up the flight of stairs. There was light coming from a door which was slightly ajar down the hall. She ran towards the door, but her feet felt like they were tangled in molasses. It seemed to take forever for her to reach the door.

With a small amount of caution (she didn't have her wand after all), she looked into the room. What she saw took her breath away. Two very fat men were in the room, as well as a tall, thin blond-haired woman with a very long neck surrounding someone that remained frustratingly just out of Hermione's field of vision. The older of the two men was encouraging the younger to continue whatever it was that he was doing.

"Hit her again, Dudders," the fat man hissed.

"Alright, Dad," the younger, slightly smaller whale laughed. His fist lashed out and there was a dull smack as he connected with whoever was there. There was a low groan and a sob from the girl who was concealed behind 'Dudders'.

"P… please don't hit me again," a soft soprano voice cried out, cracking halfway through the plea. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. She knew that voice! It was the voice she had come to cherish and love; the voice that she craved to hear whisper in her ear. It was her Harry in there!

She rushed in and wiggled past the older couple. There was Harry, the left side of her face already starting to swell almost beyond recognition. Her upper lip was split wide open, and her left eye was already shut. There were nasty blackened bruises in the shape of fingerprints all around her neck. She coughed and had to spit out the blood that was pooling in her mouth. As she did so Hermione saw that she was missing a couple of teeth. Well, one was completely missing, the other was simply broken off.

At Hermione's horrified gasp Harry turned and saw her. She had four scrapes down her right temple and cheek, as if someone had run their fingernails down her face. There was a large raw wound just above her right ear where it appeared that a bunch of her hair had been yanked out by the roots.

"No! Hermione run!" Harry pleaded. "Please get out of here!" She said no more as Dudley's immense knee drove into her stomach and she crumpled around it.

Hermione tried to dive to Harry's side, but Vernon Dursley's ham-like hand grabbed her arm and he swung her into the wall. Her breath exploded out of her and she felt something spear through her lung. Her hand, which had swung out in front of her in a vain attempt to stop herself, had crashed into the wall and her already injured wrist gave out completely. She tried to cry out in pain as at least one of her humerus bones shattered, and some of her carpals powdered.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, freak!" Vernon bellowed. "You're going to watch this! You're going to see what being a freak gets you!" He picked Hermione up by the scruff of the neck. She tried to struggle, but she didn't have the strength to put up much of a fight.

"Show that freak what happens when she invades our home, Dudders," Petunia spat out.

"Sure thing, Mummy," Dudley replied. He backhanded Harry again and the girl collapsed on the small bed. Dudley reached down and ripped her pajama bottoms off of her. Harry tried to move enough to scramble away, but her broken body wouldn't cooperate. Dudley tore her small panties off of her and threw her legs open.

Hermione tried to escape Vernon's grasp but he just shook her and slammed her head into the wall. Her eyes crossed and she went limp in his grasp.

Harry managed to turn her head to look at Hermione while Dudley dropped his own pajamas to the floor. With nothing in her eyes but concern for Hermione Harry opened her mouth. "I'm sorry," she managed to gasp out before she screamed in pain.

Dudley had thrust hard into her, tearing her soft tissues open. Blood spurted from her mangled flesh as he kept tearing into her. She cried out and tried to push him away, but she hadn't nearly the strength required for the task. She beat helplessly on his chest, but he just kept going, until with a roar like a bull he stiffened and expelled himself into her.

He pulled out of her and wiped the blood and semen from his member onto Harry's stomach. With a laugh he punched her in her left tit, causing her to crumple up even more. She rolled to the side and was sick over the edge of the bed.

Hermione twitched in Vernon's hand, her attention caught by the door opening even more. There standing in the door were Luna and Tonks. Hermione finally felt a small glimmer of hope. Maybe it wasn't too late for Harry. She was sure that if she didn't get help soon, she would bleed to death from her wounds.

"Help," she choked out.

"You see what you get when you betray our trust?" Tonks asked the girl who was curled up on the bed. She looked at Luna and nodded. The younger blond girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a wicked looking knife. She handed it to Dudley.

"Finish it," she said as the two of them exited the room. Hermione let out a pitiful scream as Dudley approached the bed with a look of pure insanity on his pudgy features.

*0*0*

Hermione and Harry both sat bolt upright in bed, screaming. They each instinctively found the other, wrapping themselves in each other. They sobbed on each other's shoulders, neither willing to give up the contact that they were sharing. Every few seconds one or the other would scream in terror.

It was thus that they were discovered as an enraged and terrified Robert Granger smashed the door to Hermione's room clear off its hinges. He stumbled momentarily as his momentum carried him into the room and he attempted to find the intruders he was so sure were in there. Instead he found two screaming teenagers clutching each other as if their lives depended upon each other.

"What happened?" he asked, panting with the exertion from his dead run and crash.

"I thought you were dead," Hermione said as she cradled Harry's face in her palms. "I thought he'd killed you! I saw him rape you!" She pulled Harry back into her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who raped her?" Robert bellowed. He didn't know what had happened, but he was determined to find out.

"It must have been a dream, Mr. Granger," Harry managed to get out around her girlfriend's hair. They could hear footfalls approaching now. First Jane Granger, then Luna skidded into the room. There was a crash as Tonks missed the turn into the room and collided with the remains of the doorway. Both Luna and Tonks had their wands drawn and ready.

"Just a dream," Robert muttered as he found a chair to sit in. His legs didn't feel very steady at that moment. He looked over as his wife and the two other new arrivals all joined in a group hug on the bed. It looked like it was going to be a long night. "Why don't we all do downstairs to the living room and I'll make us some drinking chocolate?"

*0*0*

Sirius Black adjusted himself in his pajama bottoms as he read the note that had come to him, delivered by the beautiful snowy owl that he remembered had once belonged to his godson. It was outrageously early in the morning; Sirius estimated at least two more hours before sunrise.

Hedwig's screeching had woken him from a very nice dream which included him standing in Sun-God robes with a thousand naked women screaming and throwing little pickles at him. He had checked with Remus and it seemed that he was the only one that ever had that dream. He briefly wondered why that was before he got back to the letter.

"Moony!" he bellowed. "Get your furry arse down here!"

In a couple of moments Remus Lupin came sprinting into the kitchen in his boxers, his wand drawn and ready. Seeing Sirius standing there with a letter and Harry's (yes, Harry's) owl waiting impatiently behind him he lowered the wand.

"Padfoot, what the fuck is going on?"

He waved the letter at his friend. "We've been invited to visit the Grangers tonight after dark. It seems that Hermione and her girlfriend want to discuss something with us."

"Really?" Moony asked rhetorically. He took the letter and examined it himself. He dropped it on the table and turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Back to bed, you old dog. It looks like we could be up for a while tonight, and I for one want to be well rested. I suggest you do the same – after you send Hedwig off with a reply that is." He exited the room before Sirius could come up with a response.

*0*0*

Hermione sat in the lawn chair and watched her girlfriend work with Tonks, her face blending into different profiles. She had been working every day with the older metamorph for the last three weeks. She had come a long ways from when she had first started, though she had only been able to change her appearance within the limits of her new gender. None of her efforts to change back to male had been met with any success.

Wondering where Luna had gotten herself to, she looked around the garden. There were quite a few private places that the Grangers had created for themselves when they had first moved in. She finally spotted the younger girl in one of the farthest points. She was squatted down on her haunches and seemed to be having a discussion with an old tree stump.

Hermione scratched her head as she tried to understand what the young witch could be doing. She didn't think that she'd ever really come to fully understand Luna, but it didn't really matter if she did. She had come to realize that it was enough to have her as one of her best friends.

*0*0*

Jane Granger stuck her head around the corner of Hermione's door. "They're here girls. Robert's taking them out into the back garden. He's been grilling all evening and I think he's showing off for them," she said with a smile.

"We'll be right there, Mum," Hermione replied. She looked at Harry. "Ready – Jamie?" she asked.

"Yeah," her best friend answered. "Let's get this over with." She ran her fingers through her short hair. "A big relief is what it's gonna be," she whispered. She stood and grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room.

A couple of minutes later they were sitting at a small table the Granger parents had set up in the garden. All were gathered around it, enjoying the meal that Robert had prepared for them.

"So the note that Hedwig delivered said that you wanted to make a fresh start and explain some things, Hermione?" Sirius started.

"Rather interesting how it was Harry's owl that delivered that," Remus pitched in.

"Yes, well, she's just kind of stayed here with me since everything happened," Hermione admitted. "It seemed somehow appropriate that she would be the one to deliver the letter."

"Yes, about…" Sirius started

"Why are you lying to us about your name, Jamie?" Luna asked abruptly.

Jamie coughed as she swallowed awkwardly. "What was that?" she sputtered.

"Your name isn't really Jamie Harriet Evans, is it?" Luna asked. "I think it's something very similar, but that isn't the truth of the matter, is it?"

Sirius, Remus and Tonks all turned to face Jamie, questions apparent in their eyes. "What's this?" Tonks asked.

Jamie sighed. "I haven't a clue how you came up with that, Luna, but I suppose it really doesn't matter. What does matter is that this is exactly why we wanted all of you here tonight." She reached across the table and squeezed Hermione's hand. The brunette witch swallowed hard.

Sirius had just raised his eyebrow and was waiting for the young witch to elaborate. The others seemed just as curious as to where this was going to lead.

"First off, I want to apologize, this wasn't my idea. It just happened, and Dumbledore came up with this stupid scheme and made us go along with it. My name is not Jamie Harriet Evans, just as you have stated, Luna. I am however, the issue of both James and Lily Potter. I guess that you could say that I'm their daughter." She smirked at that for a moment. "At least, I'm their daughter now."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Tonks asked.

Sirius was staring at Jamie's forehead. "May I?" he asked as he pulled out a handkerchief. Jamie let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She nodded her acceptance of his action.

He came around and gently pulled her bangs out of the way. He very carefully wiped her forehead with his handkerchief, removing the makeup that had been applied. Her scar stood out in ugly relief against her skin.

"Merlin's hairy balls!" Remus exclaimed in shock. Jane looked scandalized but Robert appeared to be fighting to stay off the ground. His shoulders were shaking and he was clutching his stomach and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said in her soft soprano. She stood up and stepped into Sirius' embrace as the older wizard choked back a sob of pure emotion. His godson was alive! And, in a great cosmic prank he was now his goddaughter. Oh! This was a prank of epic proportions! A very bizarre prank, but one worthy of a marauder's offspring!

After about a minute, Harry had released Sirius and had rushed to Moony's side and was hugging him for all she was worth. The overjoyed werewolf returned her hug with gusto.

It was broken up by someone clearing their throat. Harry let go of Remus and looked over at Tonks. The young witch was tapping her foot and looked rather miffed at Harry. "Sisters," she spat out. "You called us sisters, and you're not even really a girl," she hissed.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes. "You're right," she whispered. "I don't deserve you or Luna. I lied about things, and I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry…" She turned and started to walk away. "I really did need your help – I'm stuck like this you see…"

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. As she spun around a hand slapped her hard across her cheek. She reached up to rub the spot when Tonks crushed her in a hug. "Don't you ever lie to us again, Harry," she scolded her. They were joined by Luna in the hug. "Sister or brother or whatever, so long as you're telling us the truth, we can get through anything…

**Author's Note: **Before anyone asks, please remember that Harry and Hermione have linked magical cores. Now, I'm not going to make them telepathic with each other, I have used that before and I happen to think that it's really been over-used lately. What I can see happening, is that in times of extreme emotions, their subconsciouses could very easily allow them to share a dream or experience. That makes much more sense to me.

Yes, Sirius was channeling Val Kilmer from Real Genius. If you haven't seen it, please do, it is so worth the rental price.

For growth to happen, a character has to realize something is wrong and take steps to fix it, thus the need for this chapter. Harry needed this to heal more fully.

Thanks one and all for all of your great reviews. I somehow screwed up my settings for this fic and wasn't receiving e-mails when I got reviews. Throw in a bout with tonsilitis and I haven't gotten around to answering them like I should. Please forgive me, I've fixed my settings and I'll try to do better from this point forward.

Sharptooth


End file.
